MapleStory The Dawn of Another Adventure
by Kyrastri
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of the End

Maplestory: The Dawn of Another Adventure Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

**A/N: First re-write of my very first fanfic. I've extended things abit and pulled some things out. I hope I haven't altered the beginning too much...**

**Disclaimer I don't own maplestory or any of the names: they belong to Nexon and some names are real players from GMS. I only own the storyline, non-players and the choose your weapon thingy.**

It all started on a cool, sunny day. The sky was a brilliant blue, the fluffy white clouds floating somewhat gracefully across the sky. The bright yellow rays of sunlight bounced off the smooth pavements of Lith Harbour. Noisy chattering filled the crisp air as numerous beginners poured out of the boat, kicking up the dust. But that was just an ordinary day, you see. A perfectly ordinary day for James, the person who had steered the ship for many years, and every day he had endured people's shouting. Every single freaking day.

_Yeesh._ He thought yet again as he stood up, dusting himself off after the crowd of beginners had trampled him. Today he had a noisy lot. Hell, he could still see, and _hear_ the freaks shouting about what they wanted to be.

"Ahhh! Sir, are you alright!" A feminine voice squealed behind him, causing him to jump before spinning around. A young beginner, who had probably just gotten off the ship, stood there, somewhat staring at him with a fascinated gaze. When she met his piercing blue gaze, she diverted her attention and picked up his blue hat before giving it to him, muttering words of apology.

"Eh, thanks kiddo." he replied, giving her a smile. She reddened, immediately staring at the dusty floor. He patted her back, and she jumped in surprise. "Don't you have to get your first job advancement?" he asked suddenly. Her head snapped up before slapping her forehead.

"Ohmigosh!" she exclaimed as she shot off, her jet black hair flying wildly behind her. He grinned slightly as he could still hear faint echoes of 'Cruuuuuud!' in the background. _Eh, she was a nice lassie._ He thought before diverting his attention to the ship. Only that it wasn't there. Now, if you had been in Henesys, above all the hustle and bustle of the small mushroom town you could still hear the faint scream of "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT, WHERE IS MY BOAT!" in the distance.

...

A boy stood before the door, his hand hovering above the 'open' button on the side of the sliding door. His face wasn't visible amongst the jet black bangs that fell messily over his face as he bent over, puffing after he had sprinted here from a barrage of psycho mushroom _things_.

He still wasn't sure that he was making the right decision, despite the numerous coin flips that he had completed only to be determined to be a thief. _Time's ticking._ He quickly reminded himself. That pushed him to press the button. A chilly breeze rushed through the streets of Kerning City, and despite the never-ending sunset that constantly brought warmth to the city the tall buildings had either absorbed or reflected the light beams back where it came from, leaving dark alleys barely lit by constantly flickering orange lights. The neon sign above him was also failing, the words 'Jazz Bar' hardly noticable. The door slid open, and he walked inside only to have a very strong stench of alcohol reach his nose. Abruptly he staggered back, using part of his gray t-shirt to cover his mouth and nose before cautiously walking back inside, only to find it...

Empty. Soft jazz music played in the background, but despite the boy's very strong dislike of the genre overall, that wasn't the most unsettling thing to see. Bits and pieces of furniture were scattered randomly across the room, and parts of the floor were splattered with blood. It had looked like a balrog had rampaged through the place, and the faint smell of sick and dis-infectant mixed with the ever-so-strong scent of alcohol that was already making him nauseous.

"Hello?" He called out. "I want to become a thief!" he shouted, and to his surprise, a deep voice answered. He leapt back, almost smashing into the wall.

"So, you want to become a thief, huh...?"

...

"Status?" A mysterious voice murmured softly, yet the voice was dripping with malice and doom. The young nightlord that was bowing at his feet looked up, avoiding contact with the crimson eyes that could easily spell doom for her.

"Stable, possibly ten or twenty men over," she replied, still avoiding her leader's death gaze. Out of the corner of her eye, she detected a slight twitch on the corners of her master's mouth. He nodded, and she clenched her eyes and winced softly as the a blacked out symbol of angel wings glowed bright red, and the red mass was snaking down her arm, making some sort of grotesque tattoo. A tear, not of pain, but of happiness rolled down her cheek and dripped onto the floor. "Thank you, master." she stood up and bowed agian before flash jumping into the darkness.

...

The twelve-year old boy's face was priceless. It was a face of fear mingled with shock. He shook his head, causing all the hair in his face to fling off, revealing a set of brilliant green eyes with somewhat pale skin. "W-who's there...?" His face trailed off as his hair started to flap around wildly, and dark particles swirled and gathered, eventually becoming a great black cloud of darkness. A few moments later the swirling mass of darkness dispersed to reveal a rather tall man completely covered in black, save for his hands and sharp brown eyes. He was hovering in the air, which was _totally_ normal, considering the fully retarded things that had happened to the boy in the past half _hour._ **[A/N: I feel sorry for him. He must've been scared out of his mind.]**

"Josh, am I correct?" he murmured, closing his eyes and relieving the boy from his paralyzing gaze. Josh nodded. _How on earth did he know tha-_ His thought was cut short by the man. "You have a name tag." From behind the mask, he seemed to have sighed. Josh mentally slapped himself. _Idiot._ He scolded himself. "Now, do you want to take the beginning test or _what?_" he muttered, his eyes still closed.

Josh nodded eagerly, and the man nodded back. He disappeared, and in his place was a very pissed off green mushroom. The neon light bounced off the green cap of the creature, and Josh swore. Immediately he drew his weapon, which was a yellow handled razor he had recieved from a friend that he had encountered before leaving Maple Island, he sped forward, and with a yell he slashed at

the monster, and he smiled as he felt the sharp metal tip of the blade dig itself into the creature's soft flesh. It gave a sharp cry, but it wasn't done yet. It skidded back from Josh's attack but it still wasn't dead. Even worse, he had lost his weapon somewhere during his attack, and as he looked hysterically for a shiny yellow handle the green mushroom was preparing to charge at Josh. When he locked his gaze onto the mushroom, he had caught a small glimpse of something yellow jutting out of the side of the mad creature. Without haste he rummaged into his brown pack and took out a handful of randomly-colored shells, mostly blue. One by one he tossed them, the shells flying through the air with such precision that even the legendary Salleem would have been jealous over and exploded into tiny colourful fragments once it had come into contact with the monster. After he had tossed pretty much every shell he had on him he glanced up. The green mushroom had been long dead, and the man was back where the monster once was, holding a bag full of shells that he had presumedly thrown. _Oops._

"Nicely done, but with a mouth like that it'll be a miracle to be even able to sneak up on a damn monster," he muttered somewhat coldly. "Give me your hand." Josh held out his hand and the man took it, murmuring a few lines of ancient text that would be undecipherable if one did not know the language. Afterwards a pale yellow light enveloped him, the rush of adrenaline somewhat similar to leveling up but he felt extremely more powerful than he had been before. A wristguard and a dagger appeared shortly afterwards from thin air. "Choose the weapon you will use in training." he instructed. Josh nodded breifly, then he reached his hand to the wristguard. As soon as his hand touched it, three brown leather pouches with pictures of a throwing star marked by the word 'beginner' appeared by his hip. He placed one pouch in his pack, and found that he had more space than usual. He also found a skillbook containing all his skills as a beginner theif. There was also a medal beside his brown skullcap. He pinned the medal on, then murmured a quick thank you before dashing outside, eager to test out his new skills. He ran through the countless crowds, eager to test out his skills.

**A/N: So, how did you like it? Good? Bad? Review please! I'll be slowly re-writing this story, so stay tuned!**

**Moon out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Reminisce

**Maplestory- The Dawn of Another Adventure**

**Chapter 2- Reminisce**

**By Blinded by the Moonlight**

**A/N: Re-written and extended. Done for the sake of those who were driven nuts by the horrible-ness that was this story (hopefully). Fingers crossed that it's improved for you all!**

**Disclaimers and the like:/**

**I don't own Maplestory, Fangblade, Starlightzz, or Josh. I only own the storyline, and the characters that aren't players in-game.**

**This story is not to be reproduced in any way without my permission. :3 The exceptions are under these names on these websites:**

**DarkerShadow, Sleepywood Forums**

**Plusle4eva, Basilmarket Forums**

**Thanks~!**

The slime dissolved into thin air with a cry at the hands of Josh's stars. A small packet of gooey green slime and a few bronze meso coins was all that remained of the creature. He lightly ran to collect his earnings, bearing a small sliver of hope that the slime wouldn't stain his pack. As the black haired boy popped the meso into his pack, a lone orange mushroom lurking in the corner caught his eye. Hiis face remained perfectly sane, although inside he was grinning like a suicidal maniac. If he manages to collect the orange cap on the top of the monster's head, he would finish that totally-awesome-mission-of-all-eternity that Ervine had assigned him.

...

_"Mr Ervine sir!" Josh bent over, huffing and clutching a small scroll. It contained a small, hastily scribbled note that the theif training instructor had told Josh to pass onto a plumber named Ervine that resided in the main complex of Kerning City._

_ "Yes, my boy?" Ervine asked merrily, glancing down at the small and rather lanky boy. "Did you need anything fixed?"_

_ "No, sir. The theif training instructor asked me to give this to you, sir!" Josh said quickly, pushing the scroll into the tanned man's hand. He nodded and untied the crimson ribbon that held the paper in place. His choclate brown eyes scanned the paper quickly before darting back to Josh. "Okay, could you do me a favor?"_

_ "Of course!" Josh replied, nodding furiously._

_ "Alright! Now, I'd like you to kill forty orange mushrooms and bring back twenty orange mushroom caps." he adjusted his blue cap. "Now, I have a pipe to fix. Off you go lad!"_

_ Josh nodded again. "Of course!" He dashed off, leaving the middle aged man to smile awkwardly and set back to work._

...

Josh smiled and picked up two stars from the leather pouch resting on his hip. The small body of metal felt cool against his skin. Aiming them at the head of the orange mushroom, he flung the stars, bearing a smile of satisfaction as he heard them whiz through the air. However, a split second later, he didn't hear the soft sploosh of a certain special piece of metal embedding itself into the creature's flesh; instead he heard the distant clang of them hitting the brick wall a few metres away from the rapidly-deteriorating mushroom carcass, leaving behind six dark stars of a different, almost unique design compared to his standard steel stars.

A soft step behind him caused him to spin around in confusion. A man dressed in a stripey blue sauna robe stood, a glossy red Maple Skanda equipped on his left hand, with three stars identical to the ones he had seen on the floor tucked in neatly within the safety of the claw, save for a light tinge of green which suggested that it was laced with toxins. A zhelm, a helmet that was often worn by the best of the best, rested against his spiky bangs that framed his face. Melded into a 3D plane of existence not quite exactly the one where its creator resided, a shadow lay, mimicking with mirror-identical movements to what the man did. Upon observing this, he could very well see that the man was a fourth job adventurer, a person of incredible wealth and lusted for power. Well, didn't we all long for that power at one stage in our lives?

Josh attempted to ignore the man, but the latter took the gesture unkindly, following the boy around like a pest and terminating anything that he had happened to catch Josh looking at. What resulted was a number of stars lunging past the pair, slaying monsters at every possible angle that the human eye could follow.

Over time, he had enough. Turning around for the second time in the hour, he said with a twitching eyebrow,"Could you please stop following me? It's making me feel uncomfortable and it's making you look idiotic."

The second comment took the man by surprise, despite his futile efforts to cover it. With a raised eyebrow, he asked in a voice tinged with a mix of sarcasm and irritability,"Why should I?" A sneer appeared on his face as he spoke.

"Because it's bringing misery to my training!" Josh shouted, his bright green eyes darkening to a dull green.

"And your point is...?" He crossed his arms, smirking like an idiot being given free candy. Sighing, Josh remained silent, knowing that the war had been lost. The best he could do would be to head back to the city, and wait it out till the break of dawn, where he could try to attack some more monsters without the hinderance of an irritating person following him like a crazy stalker.

His train of thought was broken by a deep voice. "Excuse me." With the never-ending sunset causing Josh and the fourth jobber to squint at the silhouette of the person, nevertheless they both knew the person.

For the person that was standing in front of them was FangBlade, the first man ever to reach the title of a master.

...

"Are we all set?" she murmured shyly at the taxi driver. As the door swung shut, her long black hair fluttered slightly, but she didn't take notice, for her attention was focused on a particularly painful wound on the side of her right leg, which was constantly being hammered by the air-conditioner that was conveniently turned to its max setting. "And could you please turn off the air-conditioner?"

"Oh, sorry." the taxi driver replied, twisting a knob with his gloved hand before adjusting his hat, smoothing down his short spiky hair before replacing the black cap. His dark eyes briefly glanced down before turning back to the wheel. "We're all set to leave. Where can I take you?" his voice was light and carefree yet she could almost detect a trace of burden. Perhaps he had been someone who had been left in the dark; maybe he hadn't followed an order and was exiled. Possibility after possibility stacked up, and along with each possibility came a thought; a rather dark one that constantly battled against her own self.

_No,_ she thought, mentally smacking herself again. _I'm not going back to the way I was before..._ Her breaths came out slightly uneven before she took hold of herself again._ Damn it... I seriously hope that the wound isn't infected. If the dagger that had cut her leg been lined with a paralyzing toxin... Then crap..._ She looked down at her leg. The crude bandage that she had tied around her leg had fallen off at some point, and the wound was now flowing a thin stream of scarlet liquid, staining the carpet.

"Miss?" the taxi driver's voice rang out to her ears and she snapped back to reality. "Where can I take you?"

"Oh..." she mumbled. "T-to Kerning City... Please." her voice trailed off as she sunk deeper into the somewhat empty folds of the seats.

"Okay," he answered quickly. "What's your name?" he asked as the engine started. She started as the vibrations shot up her leg and she winced involuntarily as she was driven along the countryside.

What was more, she couldn't feel her leg anymore. "Krystal." she said, closing her eyes to avoid the strange glance that was sure to come her way after the way she had winced like that. "Uhm... I'm sorry for staining your carpet. I'll pay for it to get cleaned, I promise." She smiled slightly before she no longer paid attention, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

...

She awoke slowly to the feeling of soft hands carrying her somewhere. When her vision cleared, she saw a pink shirt. Looking up, she recognized the face to be her taxi driver. "Where am I?" she mumbled softly. He looked down.

"You sorta passed out in the taxi during the way, so we stopped at Kerning Hospital to get you checked," he replied. "Looks like you lost quite a bit of blood. What did you do to get a wound that deep?" he asked.

"Cut myself," she lied. It was a feeble attempt, but he took the answer anyway. "What time is it?"

He mused at her feeble attempts to lift her arm. "It's almost seven." Her eyes widened.

"I wanted to become a thief today," she murmured sadly. "Looks like I won't be until at least tommorrow."

...

_Time is ticking._ The voice appeared in all of their heads. It came without warning, as it often did, yet this time it was different. Usually, the voice was calm and often amusing to listen to; this time it was cold, sharp and sent shivers down their spines as each sylablle was identified. _They are going to get some new recruits, I see._ He mused quietly._ Minons, prepare an attack to the group soon... I'd like to see what they can do._

...

Whilst still feeling the rush of adrenaline in his viens for no apparent reason, his conciousness snapped back when he remembered that he was still standing there, his mouth gaping like an idiot. To add to his demise, he glanced down and resisted the urge to face-palm himself. His muddy gray t-shirt, blue cotton shorts and grime-covered leather sandals met his eyes._ Great.. Now as well as looking like an idiot, you also look like that you had rolled in mud. Nice going, Joshua!_ He silently punished himself. "M-Mr Fangblade sir!" he managed to stammer. "It's an honour to meet you!" He bowed, hoping that the Dark Knight would not notice and treated him as part of the surroundings.

"You shouldn't be respecting me, I'm just an average citizen, just like you," he replied gently before turning to the man that had been following Josh for most of the afternoon. "As for you, what do you think you were doing?"

"I dunno," he replied, shrugging his shoulders in a carefree manner. "Felt like annoying noobs."

At the word, FangBlade's right eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. "You know that you shouldn't disrespect the power you have been granted as a fourth jobber?" His face was hidden under his helmet, but anyone could've determined that FangBlade was pretty pissed off at the man. "You should stop following this beginner thief and make his training so miserable."

"And why should I take orders from you?" the man spat back. "You don't scare me one bit, you.. You... You..."

"You what?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"You Dark Knight!" he snapped angrily. "I have more power than you did when you were level 134! We're looking at Damage Per Minute, not Damage Per Hour, noob!"

"At least I could-" he glared at the man "and still have the ability to AIM, unlike you. Clearly you weren't there the day they taught that at kindergarten!" Cold glare met piercing glare as the man stormed off. But by the time FangBlade had time to look back, the boy was already gone._ He had amazing aim and technique._ He thought to himself as he took out his phone. _But then, where's the other one...?_

...

_The world began as a single continent. Two races had already developed, but they lived separately to each other. The two races were elves and humans. The elves had already mastered the manipulation of the natural energy that flowed inside one's body, and were able to defend themselves well against predators in the wild. However, the humans hadn't discovered the magic of the natural energy that all of them shared. Until one day, everything changed._

_ His name was Kyle. No last name, just Kyle. He had always been isolated from the rest of his people, since he liked to experiment. One night the two moons had moved into one certain spot in the sky, and a heavenly beam of light fell onto a ring of rocks that had been containing a fire. Kyle had just walked out of his tent when he saw minute particles of a shiny substance in the air, dazzling with its simplicity. Curious, he reached out to touch the particles. But instead of touching them, he found that his hands were repelling the particles. Deciding to try and have some fun with this new discovery, he tried to run into the particles. But when he almost reached it, it shot forwards, hitting a nearby tree. A cloud of smoke erupted, and when it cleared, there was a hole in the tree, surrounded by more particles. Excited, he showed his leader, and from that point on, they had been able to manipulate and control the energy that seemed to never run out. They named it, mana._

...

**A/N: Change of plot, I'm pushing bits back as I'm introducing new material. Such a slow update; writer's block has hit me. HARD.**

**Special mention and thanks to WontonDragon of Bera GMS! He plays as the taxi driver in this chapter, and will be mentioned further in later on.**

**~Moon**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting a Legendary one

The Dawn of Another Adventure chapter 3: the meeting of the greats

_**Disclaimer: ack, you know the drill.**_

_"T-That is a great honor, sir." Krystal managed to splutter out._

"Oh yes yes." Fangblade said calmly."So, do you want to join?"

"Of course." They both said stimutaneously.

"Good." Fangblade said."You are aware that do there's a test?"

"Bring it." was Josh's reply, with a smirk.

"I'm ready. Let's go, then." Krystal said. Fangblade nodded.

"Ah, brave and courageous. A perfect couple, don't you think?" asked a dark figure to their ally beside them, who laughed softly, so softly that it was muffled by the slight breeze that rolled lazily around. They watched as Fangblade gave a sharp nod.

"Wanna play around for a bit?" asked the person who laughed.

"Sure."

"Hmm, by the way, what are your names?" Fangblade asked.

"Josh, sir." Josh said.

"Krystal, sir." Krystal said.

"Josh.. Krystal.. I better remember those names." he said to himself with a soft laugh.

"What the-" Josh stopped abruptly. Krystal stopped soon after.

"What is it?" she called over to him.

"Something.. Something's there, I sensed it." was all Josh murmured.

"Ooh, he's good. Veery good. For a beginner theif, anyways." a girlish laugh pierced the air.

"Uh huh. Now why don't we have some fun?" said a second voice: a dark, serious voice. Before anyone could say anything, a sharp spear of lightning struck the ground near them. Krystal squealed as she jumped back; she was the closest to the strike. Smoke trickled into the sky splattered with blobs of orange and darker blue, and the slime that had accidentally strayed too close to the area the bolt had hit was a pile of ashes. There was a heavy rumbling in the ground.

Josh, Krystal and Fangblade spun around, and saw a huge mob of very evil-looking axe stumps and ten tauromacis. They looked fine, other to the point that they were charging at them and their eyes were full of contempt, anger and malice.

"You two handle those axe stumps!" Fangblade yelled, raising his fairfrozen. "I'll handle the tauromacis! Power strike! Final attack!" he disappeared behind a mob of Axe Stump.

Josh nodded, and so did Krystal, and then they set to work. They decided that tag team was best, so while Krystal attacked up close , Josh attacked from behind.

Meanwhile, Fangblade had quickly finished off the tauromacis without as much as a scratch, and being a dark knight made life that much easier. But the two theives were still attacking, and they were on the other side of the horde. Slowly but effectively, they killed the axe stumps. But they were obviously tiring out. Suddenly Krystal took a blow to the side by a ramming axe stump. She fell, but quickly jumped back up and yelled,"Double slash!" the axe stump fell down with a howl. Krystal, clearly fatigued by using the skill for the first time, looked dazed, just as three axe stumps ran in. She snapped out of it, and for a second he thought her usually cerulean blue eyes flashed a breif dark magneta. But that wasn't the surprising part. A second later, she yelled out something he couldn't decipher quickly enough and watched, amazed, as she struck each axe stump twice in succession. Fangblade couldn't believe it. A level 11 theif that just recently gotten her first job advancement had used a savage blow, and the one she used was very powerful, since she attacked six times. Abruptly he glanced at Josh.

The assassin-to-be was doing fine, until a axe stump moved behind him. But Josh had already sensed it, and with a soft murmur of ,"Dark sight" he disappeared, and then reappeared a few moments later, a bit away from the group of axe stumps. There was only five more: and he struck them down, all of them inbetween the axe stump's startled eyes.

"You did well." Fangblade said, after Josh and Krystal plopped themselves down, panting. Then, a few seconds later, a unusually strong green beam of light surrounded the two.

"Why was this light stronger than the others?" Josh murmured, gulping down the bitter contents of a orange potion.

" It means you leveled up twice." Fangblade answered breifly. "Now, do you want to go to the mansion? You can take the test tommorow, but before you go to sleep I need to explain everythig to you."

"Yes, please." Josh and Krystal said softly.

"Here, take this." Fangblade said, handing Josh a capsule with the letters 'AHQ' printed neatly in black ink on the smooth black surface. "Make sure you two are holding hands, then twist the capsule like this.." Fangblade dematerialized.

Stunned at Fangblade's disappearance, they reluctantly clasped hands, both theives turning away, blushing. Then, together, they twisted the capsule and disappeared.

"Shame, I could've killed him then and there." said the dark voice.

"Don't worry, there'll be time for that later. We still gotta follow orders, remember?" said the girly voice.

"Yeah yeah, fine." said the dark voice impatiently.

********

"Wow..." murmured Krystal as the two rematerialized in front of a huge mansion. Krystal looked around. The sky was now a dark, inky blue, scattered with small specks of stars. The cool night breeze brushed at Krystal's face, blowing some of her side-fringe into her eyes. She hastily brushed her hair out of her eyes. Suddenly seeing that they were still clasping hands, they broke away abruptly, blushing. The awkward silence that hung uselessly in the air was broken by Fangblade, who had said ,"Ah, so you managed to get here in one piece."

Josh and Krystal spun around, to see the now familiar steel helmet facing them. "What do you mean?" asked Josh in a small voice.

Fangblade smiled."Well, it's not every day that a non-Alliance member can freely teleport using the official warp capsules." he said, knocking on the door. The door soon opened with a soft creak, and a pretty woman greeted them. She was no other than the wonderful ice lightning archmage, Starlightzz.

"Honey!" Starlightzz shreiked, glancing worriedly at the gash which was concealed by his armor." What happened? You ought to get that gash treated soon."

"Ah, still as sharp as always, Star." Fangblade paused for a moment."I found them."

"Really?" Starlightzz's violet eyes glanced quickly at the two disheveled theives. "You mean these two?"

"Yes. Meet Krystal and Josh." Fangblade said, gesturing towards them.

"Hello, ma'am."

"Hello, ma'am."

"Hello, my name is Starlightzz. Oh, and please don't call me ma'am, it's irritating." she paused, then went on."Oh! Please come in!" she gestured inside.

Krystal and Josh walked into the main enterance. It was brilliantly white, and after your eyes got used to the whitness of it all, the general effect was quite pleasing. The ceiling high windows had ornately carved frames, and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. The pinkish marble floor was smoothly polished, and it was only until then, when the two realized that they were still slightly muddy from the battle.

"Sorry."Krystal murmured, stepping back, but Starlightzz stopped her.

"Oh don't worry about the mess, we can get it cleaned off." she said. "In here." she gestured to the living room, and Krystal and Josh hesitated to sit down, but eventually sat themselves on one of the white leather sofas, and Starlightzz and Fangblade took the other one. A man in a black suit immediately walked forwards, taking Fangblade's weapon to clean off the remainders of the tauromacis blood. A crystal jug filled with water and some glasses sat on the glass topped table.

"Where to start..." Fangblade murmured. Starlightzz gently touched his shoulder and said,"Why don't you first explain to them what the alliance is?"

"Okay." Fangblade took a deep breath, then spoke."The alliance is a group of thirteen strong adventurers of each type. There were always thirteen, and that hasn't changed. It has all the job classes: Dark knight, hero, paladin, fire poison archmage, ice lightning archmage, bishop, nightlord, shadower, Bowmaster, marksman, corsair and buccaneer. Now, as you may have realized, there is still one person missing from this, as all of the job classes add to 12. Well, there's two nightlords. But one of the nightlords and the shadower disappeared. That was why I was near kerning city. It was on one of our expedition missions, and they walked into the sleepywood forests and never returned. We had a search party and we yelled out their names for a long time, but nothing happened. So we needed replacements fast, since a evil has appeared in the maple universe. As you may know, the maple universe has 11 worlds. Scania. Bera, Broa, Windia, Mardia, Bellocan, Kradia, Yellonde, Dementhos and the most recently discovered world: Galacia. But an evil dark fog has consumed Galacia, and now Yellonde and Dementhos are under attack too. They are holding well, but that won't stay very long. People are migrating to different worlds, in fear of dying. It is our job to make sure that no more worlds are going to be destroyed."

Fangblade paused breifly for breath." I think that covers it." he said

"Yeah." Starlightzz gave a short nod.

"Rest tonight. Your test will be tomorrow." Fangblade said." Scarlett!"

"Yes?" a girl in red that had ran forward asked.

"Show them to their rooms." Fangblade instructed.

"Okay." Scarlett said." You two, please come with me."

Josh and Krystal followed the girl into the dorm area. The boys was to the left, the girls to the right.

Downstairs, Starlightzz asked,"are you sure you want this to happen?"

Fangblade nodded."It seems that the entire universe depends on them."

_**A/N: and here we are! -fingers hurting- now you know the drill: read and review~**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Test

**The Dawn of Another Adventure chapter 4: The test**

_**Disclaimer: meh, you still know it: I ain't sayin it! Yet.**_

A/N: OMG I Just realized: this chapters so short! :o oh noes.... -cowers in corner- And BTW: I will most likely NOT be uploading chapters for like 3-4 days.(1/4/10 APRIL FOOLS BTW!!)

"Josh...Josh? JOSH WAKE UP!"

"W-Wha?"

"Geez you sleep like an elephant. I could hear you across the hall. Besides, it would exactly make a good impression on the others if you overslept on our first day!"

Josh sat up. Krystal was sitting cross-legged on the foot of Josh's bed, fully dressed, but she wasn't wearing her beginner clothes: she had the level 10 clothes."Oh yeah: these were at the door: they're your armor." Krystal said, handing him a package wrapped in brown paper.

Josh took the package in his arms. Only then he had realized that he was still wearing his dressing gown.

"Uhh, can you get out so I can maybe CHANGE?" he asked sarcasticly.

"Hehe sure." Krystal said."I'll wait outside." she then walked out of the room.

"Mhm." Josh climbed out of the bed and broke open the brown package. Inside was a pile of neatly folded armor: a black cloth vest and shorts. A black beanie also was placed beside the armor, under a shiny new garnier. Josh pulled the clothing on, and felt his dexerity increase. As Josh carefully lifted the garnier out of the box though, a piece of folded paper was at the bottom. Curious, Josh carefully set aside the garnier on his bed and unfolded the paper. It had a message on it written in neat handwriting:

Dear Josh,

In this package are the equips that your current level will allow. You will, however, be required to wear the Alliance pendant should you pass the test today.

Yours sincerely,

Fangblade

Josh's eyes widened. He never knew that a person with such respect could be so courteous. His thoughts abruptly stopped when Krystal called from the hallway.

"Hurry up! We have to be there in ten minutes!"

"Coming!" Josh called out, hastily making his bed and slipping on his new claw. He folded his dressing gown and popped it into the closet, and set the brown box that had contained his armor down to the floor. Josh then opened the door.

"About time! Heh, I thought you had fallen asleep!" she joked.

"Well, I was thinking." he murmured as the two set off down the thickly carpeted hallway.

"Thinking what?" Krystal asked with an air of interest.

"Of how we just got requested to take a test for the Alliance yesterday." Josh said. He hesitated slightly, the added,"Yesterday when we were battling the axe stump, I saw your eyes flash a dark magneta. Then you performed a skill that I thought only bandits could use."

Krystal perked up."Well, I did feel sorta weird. I mean, I've never battled anything stronger than a Dark Axe Stump before that, and that was weakened specifically for the test.." she said softly.

"Wow, I also battled one for the test too.." Josh said."You must have passed it with flying colors." Josh smiled.

Krystal blushed slightly at the comment, then returned Josh's smile.

"Cmon." she said. Josh nodded. They took afew turns, and after exactly 9minutes and 59 seconds they arrived outside at the courtyard. The sun was rising through the pale blue sky, and the lush landscape would have been perfect for an artist, even though it was still early morning. Dewdrops hung like tiny crystals on spiderwebs that were strung between trees that always swayed in the light winds. Squinting against the sunlight, Krystal could make out the silhouettes of two people.

"Hello."Fangblade said when he saw the two theives approaching.

"Hello, Mr Fangblade." Krystal and Josh said in unison.

"As you may know, this is Scarlett. She is a Fire Poison Archmage, and she will be testing you on whether you are worthy of becoming part of the Alliance."Fangblade said, gesturing to the girl next to him.

"This way."Scarlett said, moving quickly through the green grass and maneuvering through the swaying trees, lifting up the hem of her calaf slightly while doing so. They stopped a moment later, and she took out her Zhu Ge-Liang wand.

"Your test is to try and.... Hit me." she said. And when she saw the two nod, she smiled in satisfaction as she murmured," start."

At once the theives started to try and attempt to hit the fire poison archmage, but whenever they got close she always teleported out of their grasp. Any close hits she blocked easily and returned a energy bolt, which deflected off Krystal's blade or dispersed by one of Josh's stars. The three continued to attack and defend like this for half an hour, and the theives took the chance when Scarlett stumbled, having miscalculated and tripped on a tree root. The blade of the dagger and a star from the claw both hit the fire poison archmage at the same time.

"Very good! You know, not many people have hit me: more people died trying to." Scarlett said with a nod of approval.

"Good work." Fangblade said. He reached into the pocket of his coat, and withdrew two identical pendants with turquoise stones fitted into them. Josh and Krystal both took one and slipped it on without hesitation.

"You have done well. Scarlett can you can show them around?"Fangblade asked.

"Sure, of course." Scarlett bowed low.

"Thank you Mr Fangblade." Josh and Krystal said.

"You're welcome." Fangblade said." Oh, and from now on, you may only refer to me as my lord."

"Of course, my lord." Josh and Krystal said.

"Good. You are dismissed." Fangblade said, smiling behind the helmet.

"Follow me.." Scarlett said, gesturing towards the dorms. "You should already be familiar with the dorms, boys to the left and girls to the right. As they passed, the doors were open and the glanced inside. In one room a boy was polishing his treasured golden bow, and in another one was carving sculptures out of blocks of ice he had formed. The nevermeltingice sculptures were beautiful, all of them of different statues.

They walked past the dorms and into the library. A girl was writing calligraphy with black paint, taking care with her strokes. On the same table was a pair of knuckles. Next to her was a Paladin sitting on a sofa, reading a book.

They went past the training room, and most of the adventurers were there training. A door led to the infirmatory and another led to the databases.

Lastly, they went onto the balcony. A beautiful view of the deep blue ocean was visible. In the distance, you could see the outline of the mystical floating city of orbis.

"Hmmm, if you don't mind, could I leave you here? It seems I am off to a mission already." Scarlett asked.

"Oh sure!" Krystal said." I think we can find our way around."

"Okay. I'll see you after my mission, bye!" Scarlett walked inside. Krystal turned around, only to see Josh gazing out into the ocean.

"Anything wrong?" she asked, moving beside him.

"Hm? Oh no, I was just thinking of how far we've come in just a day. I mean, yesterday we were just ordinary thieves!" he said.

"Mhm, I think we are in for a ride." Krystal murmured softly.

_**A/N: I know I know! It's short, I admit it. The other ones are longer. Read & Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5 First time for everything

The Dawn of Another Adventure chapter 5: it's a first time for everything: literally

A/N: AND IM BACK. Enjoy this update!

Disclaimer: I don't own maplestory: nexon does. OKAY?

A few weeks later of pretty harsh training, Josh and Krystal were level 35. The two black haired theives had taken their 2nd job advancements and passed them with flying colors: and their record of one hour to gather 30 dark marbles stand against the walkway of fame, amongst the great five: Fangblade, CurryIsHott, Korwyn, Novinha, and Starlightzz, as well as numerous adventurers that had stood at level 200 such as Shynobi, Salleem, mecate and neojunker.  
The two had defintely changed in both attitude and appearance: those who knew the two before their journey would recall that the then battle-shy teenagers would flee at first instinct. But now, they were almost too eager to jump into battle. Their appearances had changed too: Krystal's long black hair had grown even LONGER, and they hung in pigtails all down to her waist. Her face was deemed more mature somehow, and there was a sense of authority in the air that surrounds her. She wore a shiny new red avenger, and her Korean Fan was clipped to her belt. In her other hand was a jurgen wristguard. She wore a red burgler, though it did nothing to hold back the bangs that almost messily framed her face.  
Josh had short black hair, but now it was shoulder length, with numerous bangs falling across his face, rendering his right side of his face almost invisible. He wore a dark knucklevest set, and a dark burgler. On his right hand was a dark guardian. There were numerous leather pouches that were filled to the top clipped to his belt, with pictures of tobis printed on the front.  
Both of the 2nd jobbers wore work gloves and had an agent reciever clipped to their ears. Their black snowshoes didn't exactly help with walking since it only prevented them from slipping on ice. They were sitting in one of the numerous living rooms that were in the mansion when Scarlett burst in.  
"Fangblade wishes to see you: he said something about a mission..." Scarlett broke off when the two theives perked up at the word 'mission'. They stood up and left the room without another word.  
"Come in." Fangblade's deep voice echoed through the hallway.  
Josh opened the mahogany doors with a gentle push and it swung open smoothly. Fangblade was standing by the window, looking outside. He turned around when Josh and Krystal stood in front of the chairs.  
"Sit down please." he said, and Josh and Krystal sat down quietly."Now, I believe after the extensive training from me, I think you are ready for your first mission. Your designated area is Sleepywood, and you are to try and see if there's anything abnormal that happened there. You will report tomorrow. Understood?" he asked.  
"Yes, my lord." Josh and Krystal said together.  
"Very well. You will leave in ten minutes. You're dismissed." Fangblade said.  
Josh and Krystal nodded, then bowed before leaving the room. Fangblade sighed, then called out ,"Loopedd!"  
"Yes, my lord?" asked a boy with a intricate claw equipped.  
"Follow them... Just in case." said Fangblade.  
"At once." Loopedd walked outside, and followed Josh and Krystal.

An evil eye groaned as it fell with a thud to the floor, sickly sweet smelling crimson blood pouring out.  
"Eeew." murmured Krystal as she heard her black snowshoes squelch with the sticky warm blood. She hesitated, but ended up drawing her dagger and slicing the tail cleanly off and putting it into her pack.  
"C'mon, we're almost there." Josh said. "Haste!"  
Their walking speed increased slightly, and in no time, they were at the underground shrine.  
"Mr Rememberer? We were wondering if you happened to sense any evil energy of any sort?" Josh asked politely.  
"As a matter of fact, yes, but I need to know that you aren't just a weakling that is curious about things that don't concern you." the rememberer said. "Bring me 100 evil eye tails as proof."  
"Wait...." Krystal rummaged for a bit in her pack before taking out 100 evil eye tails.  
"Ah, okay. I will tell you what I saw, or rather, sensed. I was meditating, when I suddenly detected an evil energy which had immense power. I quickly opened my eyes and looked for the source, and it turned out to be a pair of 4th job theives. They looked perfectly ordinary, but the thing that gave them away was their eyes. Evil literally poured out of them. " he said.  
"Do you know how they looked like?" Krystal asked.  
"Yes. The shadower was a boy, and the nightlord a girl. Both were very young: around your age. They had dark chocolate hair, and crimson eyes, though I believe that they weren't always like that." the man paused for breath, though he never left his cross-legged position. "They do have some good in them: everyone does, no matter how evil they seem."  
"Thank you." said Krystal and Josh together.  
"C'mon. We need to repot, that hunting took over half my supply." she said, and with a quick murmur of 'haste!' they sped to the hotel sauna.

"That'll be 62,000 mesos please."  
Krystal murmured something under her breath that resembled 'fucking ripoff' before drawing a bag filled with mesos. Mr wetbottom nodded and passed the numerous potions.  
"Here." Krystal said, casually throwing a mana elixir bottle to Josh before popping the cork of another.  
"Thanks." Josh popped off the cork and took a gulp of the slightly bitter blue liquid. Almost instantly he felt his mana restore, and he exhaled deeply as the warm sensation rushed through his body.  
"I think I know who the two theives are." murmured Krystal softly as she emptied her mana elixir bottle and threw it into the bin with a crash.  
"Who?" asked Josh. He too threw the empty mana elixir bottle into the bin, and glass shattered as the two bottles made contact.  
"Those theives: I think they're the same people who our Lord has been looking for!" she said.  
"Well, it DOES make sense." Josh said before getting to his feet."C'mon. Let's go report this to our Lord."  
"Sure." Krystal hastily stashed the mana elixrs she had purchased and stood up. "Let's go."  
The two didn't detect anything wrong as they left.  
"Hmm... Fangblade must really be getting desparate if they're recruiting weaklings like THEM." said a dark voice.  
"Heh! Well, let's have some fun, shall we?" asked his companion.  
"Of course." the two figures laughed softly before leaving the room.

"Hello? Anyone copy? Laura?" Krystal was saying into her receiver.  
"Yes?" asked a calm voice after awhile.  
"Alert our Lord that we have some data." said Krystal. "And that we're heading back."  
"Okay. Anything else?"  
"Nope." Krystal said after some thought.  
The line went dead and Krystal turned it off.  
"Where are we?" Josh asked after a few minutes of walking.  
"Let's see..." Krystal drew a map from the depths of her pack and unfolded it. A detailed map was shown, and though it looked ordinary, it was enchanted so it would change locations accordingly to the user's location. Currently it had a map of he road joining sleepywood and henesys.  
"We're not far, I think..." Krystal murmured as she struggled to read the map in such dim light.  
"Okay, thanks." Josh replied.  
"Hehe! Time for us to play!" said a giggly voice behind them. Josh and Krystal both spun around, and saw two figures standing against the little light filtering through the thick trees. Josh could just make out the shape of a nightlord and a shadower by squinting.  
"What do you want?" he called out.  
"Hmm... Let's say.... To kill you." the shadower smirked. He watched with an air of amusement as Krystal drew her korean fan. Josh drew his claw, with two stars already clenched."Ooh... A fight? Hah! Pathetic." the shadower spat. "Might as well spare some manners and show courtsey before you die. I'm Darkfang and this is my partner Starspazz."  
"Hehe! Time to have some fun!" she said excitedly. "Lucky seven!"  
The illbi stars flew through the air ever so gracefully until they fell to the ground by Josh's tobis.  
"Awww... You do know that you shouldn't make me angry?" she said with a pout as her crimson eyes pierced Josh.  
"Whatever." Josh said as he rolled his eyes.  
"Enough chit chat. Time to die." Darkfang said evilly, smiling. He drew his Dragon Tail and immediately jumped into action, sprinting towards Krystal."Haste! Savage blow!" he roared as he reached her. His dagger moved with surprising speed and agility as he maneuvered it quickly. Krystal dodged all the attacks and tried to counter it with a savage blow. But the shadower overpowered her, and she was flung back. She skidded to a halt and took a battle stance. Darkfang did the same.  
While the two bandits were trying to slash each other's guts out, the two assassins were flinging stars at the speed of light. This way and that: stars clattered uselessly to the now littered ground.  
At one point, however, Josh and Krystal managed to overpower the two, and were at the point of killing them when both murmured ,"Dark sight." they disappeared into the back ground, and Josh swore quietly under his breath as his green eyes darted everywhere, looking for the brown haired nightlord.  
"Now now, watch your tongue." said Starspazz in an almost motherly sort of tone, before drawing her mana to unleash an attack that hadn't seen the light of day since the dark lord had used it against the forces of the zakum altar along with the other job masters. Her eyes concentrated for a moment focusing on the glowing symbol on the ground: a yingyang symbol."Come forth those who threaten the safety of of the future of our paradise! Yearning Spirit of the full moon, come to my aid! Stars of fury, tenfold!" she roared with an almost inhuman tone. She threw three pouches worth of stars into the sky, and muttered a quick incantation. Immediately a poison haze began to envelope the illbis, and then the poison seeped into the stars. They floated mysteriously higher into the air until it reached a very high point, at which was when the stars began to rain down.  
"Oh sh-" Josh was cut off by the high pitched noise that was coming from the stars. He immediately ducked for cover, and made it just in time under a thick branch as the toxic stars flew to the ground. He exhaled in releif, until he felt a searing pain in his shoulder. He looked at it, and saw one of the toxic green stars there. He felt his energy drain from him as he slumped to the ground, unconcious.  
Krystal saw her companion fall. She dodged the stray stars that had flown towards her easily, and tried to hit the shadower but no good. He seemed to predict her every move, and that wasn't exactly good.  
"Haste! Double slash! Savage blow!" Krystal's dagger hammered through the air, and one of the blows managed to hit him.  
"Oh you'll pay for that." Darkfang said."Come forth the century old dagger that was forged by death himself! I summon... Jigo-kuran!" he yelled as crimson light started to swirl around his fingers, using mana to construct the demon weapon. A dagger formed, and Darkfang smiled. "Boomerang step." the attack hit Krystal both times, and she flew through the air before slamming into the hard wood of the tree trunk. She slid down, unconcious.  
"That was... Interesting." murmured Starspazz.  
"Yeah." Darkfang agreed. He drew Jigo-Kuran." Time to finish this."  
"Not so fast!" a voice rang out.  
"Hmm?" Darkfang turned around and saw Loopedd.  
"You may he my best friend, Darkfang, but if it comes to this, then so be it!" he yelled.  
"Heh. Don't tire yourself. You chose your path, I chose mine." he said, and with a flick of his wrist he showed a mark branded to his skin: a star and a dagger. He drew his blade and started flinging every standard attack he knew. "Boomerang step! Savage blow! Double slash!" he tossed a bag of meso to the ground. "Meso explosion!"  
Within the short time the field was blinded by the smoke, loopedd grabbed Josh and Krystal and used a capsule to teleport them to the hq.  
When the smoke cleared, DarkFang swore quietly to himself. Starspazz stood next to him and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get them next time." she said reassuringly." Darkfang only nodded in response.

"Oh GOD! What happened to them?" Scarlett yelled after Loopedd appeared all tattered and torn with two unconcious people in his arms.  
"They got ambushed. Get them to the infirmatory." Loopedd said.  
"What about you?" she asked.  
Loopedd smiled."Nothing an elixir can't handle."  
Scarlett nodded before teleporting her, Josh and Krystal to the infirmatory.  
Loopedd sat down. He released his clenched fist, and opened the pendant he always wore. A picture of three happy children was in the golden window. A picture before the first attacks. Loopedd sighed, and remembered the golden days that may never come back.

A/N: About time! Heh so what will happen? Don't look at me: I don't know: oh wait I do. You know the drill: Read and review. Chapter 6 coming soon to a FanFiction near you! xD


	6. Chapter 6 Getting to know everyone

The Dawn of Another Adventure chapter 6- getting to know everyone

Disclaimer: awww... Cmon. I said it last chapter! -sparkly eyes-

"Oh geez, my head hurts like hell." Krystal murmured softly as she sat up, rubbing her head. Suddenly her view was blocked by a girl's face. "Hey, what gives?" she asked.

Suddenly Krystal was thrown into a bone crushing hug by the girl, and Krystal managed to choke out ," S-Stop that, I'm C-Choking!"

"Oh, sorry!" the girl released her iron grip and sat down. "But thank god you're finally awake. We've been worried sick." said the dark knight.

"Why? What happened?" asked Krystal. The dark knight briefed her on what happened after she came unconcious back into the mansion.

"-and then he just went back into his room." said the dark knight.

"Right. Now uh... I never really knew all of your names..." Krystal started nervously.

"Oh riight. I guess I haven't introduced myself, have I? My name is OhKristi, but call me Kristi for short." she said. "And these are my fellow warriors, Paladin Kyramune and Hero LilNixie." said Kristi, pointing to the two female warriors.

"Hi! But call me Kyra for short, okay?" said Kyramune.

"mhm, and this is Raeken." said LilNixie, gesturing towards the ice lightning archmage. He just nodded and continued looking emoish.

"I'm Dolob."Said the bowmaster."And this is Marksman DizzInfinite."

"Hi." said DizzInfinite. He changed the position of his hat before adding," and this is Buccaneer AkiNoKiri and corsair OMGDanii."

"Hi!" they both said in unison.

"I'm Heroine." said the bishop.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Krystal said. She shifted herself to a more comfortable position by adding another pillow to help cushion her back.

"Yeah." said a quiet voice behind them. They turned around, and saw the assassin awake, propping himself up on two pillows.

Within seconds, Kristi had wrapped herself around Josh in another of her signture killer hugs.

"Owww... Geez, if I didn't die by the hand if the enemy, i'd die from your hug!" said Josh. He managed to prise the black haired dark knight off him.

"Sorry." Kristi murmured.

"Eh, Kristi's always like that." Dolob said, patting a blushing dark knight on the back.

"Hmmm... Why don't we go outside for a bit of fresh air after abit? Krystal and Josh, you can come too, but be wary we will be training and we don't want to strain you." said Heroine.

"Okay. We'll just sit out if we feel too tired." said Krystal.

"Great! Now we'll leave for you to get a rest, and in say, an hour we'll be up!" Heroine said.

"Okay!"

The crowd left the room and Krystal sank back into her pillows. She fell asleep soon after. But Josh stayed awake for a while, thinking of the nightlord, and only after exhaustion washed over him did he finally fall asleep.

*********

Meanwhile, Loopedd sat on his bed facing the window. He clutched a golden pendant he found near the sleepywood forests, around where he saved Krystal and Josh. At first glance he knew that is was his sister's.

"Star..." loopedd murmured. "I will get you back someday." He stood up and walked to Fangblade's office.

"Come in!" called Fangblade. Loopedd opened the door and took a seat.

"I take it you've found out the identities of the people who attacked?" Fangblade asked.

"Y-yes." Loopedd said, tears forming in his eyes. He closed them, then murmured softly," I-it's them. My sister and DarkFang." tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh." Fangblade said. "You know, there is a way to save them."

"How?" Loopedd looked up.

"By purging the soul of all evil, they will return to normal." Fangblade replied calmly. "but few are able to do it."

"T-then who can?"

"The ones you just saved." Fangblade said. "You are dismissed."

Loopedd stood up. "Sorry.. For crying over your desk." he muttered softly.

"Don't worry about it." was all he said before Loopedd walked out of the room.

A/N: Bleh: I know, short. It's a filler sorta. It's only major because it has most of the characters in there. Players/basilers include: ChibiFever as AkiNoKiri, OhKristi as (you guessed it) OhKristi, English as OMGDanii, FaTaLP3NgU1N as DizzInfinite, Jinxiy as Kyramune (Had to tweak her aran's ign to make it sound better) , Vannaful as LilNixie, and eliteguard as Raeken.

Chapter 7 coming soon 8D

Fun-ish profile time! xD

Heh, figured you MAY want some general info bout the characters so here they are xD

Name: Krystal

Job: Bandit

Age: 13

Appearance: Long flowing black hair occasionally tied back with a ribbon, cerulean blue eyes that tend to glow dark magneta when in battle stance. Slim.

Personality: Leader-ish, kind, caring, slightly short tempered but forgives easily, socially shy, quick witted, alot of stamina and strength.

Background: Brother, Mother and Father living in henesys, though her father goes out often on zakum runs. Recruited by Fangblade at the age of 13 (Lol.)

Name: Joshua (aka Josh) (Bleh. Don't ask.)

Job: Assassin?br / Age: 13

Appearance: medium length hair with messy bangs, bright green eyes.

Personality: quick witted, takes pride in what he does, socially shy (and I wonder why?) sometimes slightly emo, nice at times.

Background: Parents died at El Nath somewhere. Brother died protecting him. Recruited by Fangblade at the age of 13. (How surprising.)

Name: OhKristi (aka Kristi)

Job: Dark Knight

Age: 23

Appearance: long Black hair that unlike krystal's, goes slightly curvy at the tips. Blue eyes.

Personality: Honorable, kind, nice. Able to pull people into bone crushing hugs. Hides darker emotions inside. Makes snap descisions and can almost never stay still. Can get emotional.

Background: Parents died in freak accident. Never met her older brother. Was a wanderer until taken in by Fangblade (was 15 at the time).

Name: Kyramune (aka Kyra)

Job: Paladin

Age: 21

Appearance: long black hair with a distinctive yellow streak. Turquoise eyes.

Personality: Likes to read yet balances reading with training. Calm. Peaceful and hates to resort to violence, due to background, though a very good fighter. Honorable. Very optimistic and sees the light in all people.

Background: Killed Brother by losing control when she was young. Mother passed away and father died by war. Was taken in by Fangblade at the age of 17.

Name: LilNixie

Job: Hero

Age: 22

Appearance: long blonde hair that usually is tied in a loose bun. Green eyes that grow darker the more frustrated she gets.

Personality: generally shy. Strong fighter and is generally optimistic. Tangled past which can annoy her. Nice, caring. Quick witted but takes time to make descisions, considering all possibilities. Rare spells of random depression.

Background: Parents abandoned her when she was four. Swapped from foster family to foster family until taken in by Fangblade (was 16 at the time).

Name: Raeken

Job: Ice Lightning Archmage

Age: 25

Appearance: light brown short hair, with hazel eyes.

Personality: Generally downright emo. Softens to people, especially Kyra. (omg...) resourceful. Prefers soloing unless absolutely necessary not to.

Background: family murdered by his ex-girlfriend. (gasp cliche much me?) vows to seek revenge. Joined the Alliance at the age of 19.

Name: Dolob (geez jus to let you know, I made this up: nuthin's true xD)

Job: Bowmaster

Age: 25

Appearance: short-ish brown hair, with bangs that occasionally get in his way. Vivid green eyes.

Personality: nice, leader-ish, socially shy, caring, surprising stamina and strength.

Background: never knew family. Was a hunter when was taken in by FangBlade (was 12). Was Starspazz's boyfriend, until she disappeared. Met Loopedd soon after joinin the Alliance and has Ben besties with him and (used to be) Darkfang.

Name: DizzInfinite (aka Dizz)

Job: Marksman

Age: 25

Appearance: silvery medium length hair. A side fringe covering his right eye. Blue eyes.

Personality: Humorous, loves to crack jokes, often sarcastic, optimistic, very rarely depressed. Darker feelings bottled up inside.

Background: Never knew family. Met dolob at the age of seven, and joined The Alliance at the age of 12.

Name: AkiNoKiri (aka Akki)

Job: Buccaneer

Age: 18

Appearance: long blackish brown hair. Blue eyes.

Personality: positive, quick witted and makes quick descisions. Likes to write calligraphy.

Background: mother passed away. Father died by wandering alittle too far into zakum's altar. Joined the Alliance at the age of 14.

Name: OMGDanii (aka Danii)

Job: Corsair

Age: 20

Appearance: short-ish blue hair (wth?) blue eyes.

Personality: generally shy, likes to train but doesn't like to hurt people.

Background: Mother and younger brother living in kerning city. Brother is a bowman. Father left them. Joined the Alliance at the age of 15.

Name: heroine (made this up too)

Job: Bishop

Age: 23

Appearance: short sky blue hair, with blue eyes.

Personality: loyal to her friends, likes to help, alot of stamina but not much strength. Great magical capabilities.

Background: Mother and father died in a zakum run. Older brother (Hermit) hasn't been seen in a while.

Name: Scarlett

Job: Fire Poison Archmage

Age: 19

Appearance: Light brown hair, with hazel eyes.

Personality: Kinda short tempered, caring, quick witted, nice.

Background: never knew mother or father. Was taken in by Fangblade soon after birth.

Name: Loopedd (Made it up :P)

Job: Nightlord

Appearance: Short black hair with dark green eyes that are hidden behind white goggles.

Personality: Caring, though some-what emo. Strong and resourceful. Quick witted.

Background: Starspazz is his sister, and Darkfang was his best friend. Met dolob when taken in by Fangblade at the age of 12.

Name: DarkFang

Job: Shadower

Age: 25

Appearance: (old) medium length brown hair, with hazel eyes. (new) long brown hair tied in a loose ponytail, crimson eyes.

Personality: cares for Starspazz. Cold. Quick witted and makes snap desisions, stronger with darkness on his side. Extremely short tempered. Impatiet.燙an soften.

Background: met Starspazz when hunting one day. Both were taken in by Fangblade. Was best friends with dolob and loopedd.

Name: Starspazz

Job: nightlord

Age: 23

Appearance: (old) long black hair tied neatly in a ponytail, green eyes. (new) extremely long black hair, crimson eyes.

Personality: doesn't like to kill people unless extremely angry, likes to toy with people. Short tempered. Can soften.

Background: loopedd is her older brother. Dolob was her boyfriend. She cares about them deeeep inside but otherwise she wants to kill them (xD)

So there you have it! The main chars that have been introduced! (yaaay) And In your review, list your favorite pairing xD


	7. Chapter 7 Revenge

**The Dawn of Another Adventure Chapter 7: Revenge**

Disclaimer: Not saying it.... Yet. :P

'Eep! Eep! Eep!' the drumming bunnies fell with a plop to the ground. Their pink drums and some meso was all that was left of the pink furry toys. The members of the Alliance were in one of the outer training grounds, using summoning bags and killing the drumming bunnies that lurked inside.

"Nice shot!" AkiNoKiri called over to DizzInfinite. She adjusted her dragon claw before calling out,"Barrage!" squeals echoed around as more drumming bunnies fell from the buccaneer's attack.

"Thanks!" Dizz replied with a shrug before reloading his crossbow. "Blizzard!" Shards of ice fell from the sky and impaled the creatures. DizzInfinite smiled to himself before reloading his crossbow once more with one fluent motion.

"Nice!" Scarlett called. She drew her own zhu ge liang wand. "Explosion!" The air immediately surrounding her burst into vivid orange flame. Numerous drumming bunnies squealed at the sudden change of temperature. Afterwards, the earth wasn't even burnt, and not a scratch lay upon the fire poison archmage.

"Are you guys doing alright?" asked heroine. She faced Josh and Krystal, who were puffing ever so slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Josh, flinging two tobis in an almost careless expression. Almost immediately he was envelopes in a soft green light. "Yes! Level up!"

"Same here!" Krystal said, walking over.

"Hey, do you want to go on the quest to get a dark pilfer?" asked Josh.

"Okay, but after this last bag." Krystal replied. "Dolob, can you pass me a bag?"

"Sure!" dolob answered, before drawing out another pink bag with a drumming bunny picture printed on it from his pack. He threw it over to Krystal, who caught it without a second glance.

She was about to untie the string on the bag when a voice unfamiliar to her called out,"Hello?"

They all spun around, to see a young girl clutching a shiny composite bow. Judging from her equips, she was around level fifteen.

"Yes? How may we help you?" Asked LilNixie.

"I would like to speak with Mr Fangblade." the girl answered with confidence.

"May I ask why?" LilNixie said.

"He requested me to join the Alliance." she replied simply.

"Uh... But you seem alittle... Inexperienced." Raeken murmured.

The girl heard this, and she replied cooly,"Fine. Why don't you scan me?" she asked.

"Um okay..." LilNixie reluctantly drew out a scanner and pressed the 'on' button. She then slowly lowered it across the young bowman's face. The machine beeped, and LilNixie gasped.

"S-Shes... Not real..." she managed to splutter out.

"Yeah... This is just a disguise." the girl said before disappearing into thin air. Moments later, a girl with long black hair in pigtails clutching a dragon shiner bow identical to dolob's appeared."I see you haven't grown abit, Akki." she said with a grin. She walked over and hugged her friend

"Natomi! It's so great to see you!" AkiNoKiri said happily as she returned her friend's hug.

"Hey, Nat." Dolob said. "How's Thy?" Natomi's expression hardened at the name. Tears formed at the corners of her beautiful brown eyes, which she closed.

"H-he's.." she couldn't bring herself around to say the next word. "Gone." she mouthed. She dropped her shinebow and sat down, her face in her knees.

"Oh. I'm sorry." dolob replied after a while.

Natomi hastily wiped away the tears, and stood up. "No point crying over something that's in the past." she murmured. She stooped to pick up her shinebow, and straightened her black armor.?br / 牋 ?"Oh, this is Josh and Krystal." Heroine piped up after afew moments of awkward silence.

Natomi snapped out of a slight daydream."Sorry, I haven't introduced myself to you. I'm Natomi, but call me Nat for short." she said, extending her hand. Josh took her hand, and so did Krystal.

"Its very nice to meet you." Josh said.

"Yeah." Krystal agreed.

"So um... I'll be back in a moment, I still need to sign up." Natomi said. The others nodded, and then the bowmaster retrieved something small from her pocket. "Fire Pheonix!" she murmured, and a flaming light formed. Eventually it took the shape of a pheonix. Natomi climbed on, and without hesitation the bird lifted up into the blue sky. And in a flash, the girl on the pheonix was barely visible in the distance.

"Okay, now open the bag!" Kyramune said eagerly, raising her Dragon hammer.

Krystal nodded before loosening the pink sack and placing it on the ground. A few moments later, druming bunnies poured out, banging on their toy drums.

"Savage blow!" Krystal roared as she ran into the crowd of drumming bunnies, slashing. Afew plopped dead.

"Lucky seven!" Josh called from a distance. Two tobis flew into the underbelly of a bunny, and it fell, dead, to the grassy area. Josh smiled to himself.

Quickly, the bunnies all fell dead. Krystal sat down, and said,"Okay, Josh and I want to get dark pilfers, so we're doing the quest from rowen. Can you guys help us hunt?"

"Sure!" Heroine said."I've done the quest before, you need 2300 cursed dolls I think."

"Cool! I have maps..." Krystal muttered, handing everyone a green scroll.

"Okay! On the count of three...." Dolob said. "One.... Two.... Woah!"

Immediately when dolob should have said three, a heavy earthquake shook the ground.

"Wh-What happened?" LilNixie managed to say.

"I don't know!" dolob replied back.

"Its unnatural..." Josh murmured. Everyone turned to face him. "I mean, it isn't natural, it's been caused by a group of red drakes." he finished, closing his eyes.

"Ah, Natomi! You managed to come!" Fangblade said.

"Yes." The bowmaster replied cooly, taking a seat.

"So you've decided?" Fangblade asked.

"Yes, I want to join the Alliance." said Natomi.

"Very well, and I know you are fully capable of passing the test, but it IS necessary, so lets head back to the field where the others are." Fangblade said, standing up.

"Okay. Would you like to ride on my fire pheonix?" she asked as the two walked out of Fangblade's office and headed towards the enterance.

"Sure." He replied.

Natomi nodded with approval, before withdrawing another blue summoning rock from the pocket on her belt."Fire pheonix!" she murmured, and another red bird formed. Natomi climbed on, and Fangblade did the same. Soon, the pheonix rose into the sky and flew straight to the training field in which the other members of the Alliance were.

Krystal stood, watching the assassin intently. "How big is the group?" she asked shakily.

"Its big." Josh replied, opening his eyes. "Quick, they're coming!" he roared. True to his word, the ugly red dragons were thundering across, breathing in air and breathing out fire. Everybody assumed battle stance and then started casting defensive and supportive spells.

"Magic booster! Meditate! Magic guard!" Scarlett yelled, and different shades of magic surrounded them.

"Iron will, Hyperbody!" The female warriors yelled in unison.

"Haste!" yelled Krystal, Josh and Loopedd. The triple haste quickened their teammates speed quickly, and that helped the maneuver around the drake's clumsy attacks and countering with their own.

"Dizz, watch out!" Kyra screamed as DizzInfinite got struck on the head. She rushed to his aid as he fell, and caught him neatly. But little did she know that she was going the same way... Until...

"Blizzard!" Raeken roared, moving his elemental staff through the air. Bits of sharp ice rained down, piercing the drakes with dead prescision.

"Thanks." Dizz murmured as Kyramune passed him a infirmatory capsule.

"Heh, don't thank me: thank Raeken for saving our skins." Kyra replied with a small grin. "Now go.."

"No. I can't abandon my teammates like this." Dizz said, standing up.

"But you're injured-"

"Thanks for the concern, but it doesn't hurt that bad."Dizz said. He let go of Kyramune's hand and rushed back into the crowd. The paladin sighed and with a quick shout of ,"Rush!" she was back into the fight.

Drakes groaned as they fell to the floor. Krystal and Josh were still fighting despite the fact that they missed often. As a result, they stayed near heroine and helped her fight.

"How well do you think we're going?" asked Josh as he threw stars everywhere. Krystal was behind him, and sinking her Korean fan into every drake she could see.

"I don-" Krystal's voice broke off and Josh assumed that she was busy with drakes, so he continued attacking.

Natomi leapt off the pheonix as soon as she was close enough to the ground. Fangblade jumped off not too after, and the two ran through some trees. Natomi was faster, and soon she was well ahead of Fangblade. Though he didn't hear the small muffled voice that called out as he ran towards the rest of the Alliance.

Very soon the drakes thinned out to just a hundred left. But before they could kill them, five figures had come and gone in a flash. But not for long, for one of them a least, since she was clearly visible on top of a tree branch.

"Surrender now! You are outnumbered!" Dolob called, raising his shinebow. "If you don't we'll kill you!"

The girl spun around, and Josh and Krystal realized that it was Starspazz, the same girl that had attacked them.

"Heh, even if it means taking her life too?" she said. She signalled for someone to come, and they all gasped. It was DarkFang, and he was holding his dragon tail to Natomi's throat. Natomi's right arm was bent in an impossible angle, and her arms had cuts and bruises.

"Don't worry about me, just do what you have to do!" Natomi managed to say before groaning as the dagger sank abit into her skin. A trickle of blood was making it's way down her neck.

"What do you want?" Dolob finally said. Loopedd took a sideway glance at Dolob. He was pale, and his hand trembled as it gripped his shinebow. Many did not, after all, know what happened.

"The scene must have reminded him of the encounter with the enemy." Loopedd thought."Only then, Starspazz was the hostage."

"Drop your weapons." she said in a playful tone.

"Do what she says." Dolob said, dropping his bow. "Please."

They did, and Loopedd silently cursed under his breath as he dropped his Dusk Raven's claw.

"Now-" Starspazz started, but was cut off by another voice.

"Let her go." Fangblade said loudly as he stepped into the battle field.

"Fine. But we fight." replied Starspazz. "Let her go, Dark."

"Sure." said Darkfang, smirking."But let me give her a little parting gift..." he said, and stabbed Natomi near the heart before releasing her. She toppled off the tree branch, and was caught by Dolob.

"Dolob, take her back to the infirmatory." Fangblade instructed. "And take heroine with you."

Dolob nodded, returning his shinebow to its quiver. Heroine picked up her elemental wand and teleported over to Dolob and Natomi. She drew a infirmatory capsule from her pack and twisted it while clutching dolob's arm firmly, and the three teleported.

"And now..." Starspazz said,"We fight."

Instantly the remaining drakes struck. The Alliance members defended swiftly, until the five evil people decided to change the score.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Dolob asked.

"Yes, luckily the stab wound didn't damage her organs, otherwise we'd be in trouble. I've healed it and most of the cuts and bruises. But she's broken her arm badly. Not even the most skilled bishop can repair a fracture like that fully. I've done the best I can, but she won't be using a bow in a while." heroine answered."Let her rest. C'mon, let's go back and teach those asses a lesson."

Dolob nodded, restringing his bow. "Let's go."

"Miss me?" asked Heroine coldly as she entered the battlefield with a strong Genesis.

"Nice to have you back!" said OhKristi."Iron will!" she suddenly roared. The spell took the brunt of he attack, but it didn't stop her flying backwards.

"HAH! And you call yourself a WARRIOR..." said a voice behind Kristi. She spun around, and saw a boy wearing a YO4 overall. A fallen angel headband sat on his short black hair, and his crimson eyes glinted behind purple shades. His black gloved hand clutched a Dragon khanjar sheild(?). He smirked as he drew his dagger. "Boomerang step!" his dagger moved at the speed of lightning as he sped back and forth. OhKristi just managed to block the first turn but got hit by the second blow. She staggered, but managed to stay standing.

"At least you're still standing," said the boy."time to change that. Dark sight!" he disappeared into the background.

"Huh?" murmured OhKristi softly."Now where did he go..."

"Assaulter." he whispered behind her. Before she could react, he had already attacked.

All that OhKristi could feel was pain. It tore at every fibre of her being, and she collapsed.

"Kristi!" yelled Heroine, and she teleported to where the Dark knight had fallen.

"Shining Ray!" yelled Heroine as she supported he now-unconcious Kristi. "Bless!" soft pink light covered the two and fended off another savage blow from the shadower.

"Geez, Ryu: can't you even beat a pathetic Bishop? I thought he legendary RyuKatti would actually ATTACK better." snickered a Fire Poison Mage that had popped up from nowhere. "Explosion!" he said, raising his evil tales and the air around him burst into flame. The shadower, bishop and dark knight got blown backwards a little from the impact of the blast.

"Keep out of my buisness, SnailTea." snarled Ryukatti, twirling his dagger like a baton.

"Oh, getting annoyed huh?" laughed SnailTea."fine then. Let's see..... Her." he said, pointing at Scarlett, who was battling numerous drakes.

"You only said that because she looks weak, but meh, not my problem." said RyuKatti."meso guard!" he called, and a shiny golden light covered the shadower as a holy arrow was directed to him. SnailTea totally ignored his teammate's comment, and rushed across the dead drake-littered path to where Scarlett stood.

"Hello." said SnailTea, raising his evil tales.

"Who are you?" she asked, casually flicking her wrist and taking down a bunch of balrogs.

"SnailTea. But I ain't here for formal introductions." he said.

"Hmm." Scarlett said. She drew her Zhu-Ge-Liang wand and wiped out the rest of the balrogs with Fire arrow.

"Well, ladies first." SnailTea smirked.

"It'll be my honor." Scarlett replied dully."Fire Arrow!" she raised her staff to form a bow-like position. Fire crackled at her fingertips as it formed into a flaming arrow. Once it formed into an ideal position, she let it go, and it whistled through the air as it headed straight for the boy in a purple starlight.

Interesting." said SnailTea, as he deflected the arrow in one swift motion. "You know..." he murmured, forming a ball of dark crimson at his fingertips."That you shouldn't fight fire with fire!" he let the ball of dark fire energy go, and it sped towards Scarlett. She quickly maneuvered herself around it, and raised her Zhu-Ge-Liang wand. "Meteor!" she roared as she gathered the last of her mana to cast the spell, and the air vibrated as molten rocks rained from the sky, turning rapidly from huge rocks to deadly small compact balls of flame. It rained down, and SnailTea had to cast a barrier to prevent the move from toasting him.

"Impressive," SnailTea said, his crimson eyes glinting evilly."but not good enough! Retaliate!" he raised his staff, and a thin high pitched noise flew through the air. Scarlett didn't realize what it was until it was too late. She crumpled as the now slightly smoking dark arrow sunk into her armor, piercing it and her skin underneath.

"Ah, heat sensing dark flare arrows, they never fail." said SnailTea approvingly. He then set his sights on LilNixie, who was hacking away at the few drakes left.

"Greetings, Hero." said SnailTea."Or should I say, Heroine. But not the bishop, no?"

"You shouldn't bother about what to call me." LilNixie snarled, her green eyes darkening.

"Ah, well," said SnailTea."prepare to DIE! Fire Arrow! Poison Breath!" a flurry of red hot flame soared gracefully near LilNixie's face as she narrowly dodged it, and sidestepped the oncoming toxic green mist that cleared after a few moments.

"Not today, Not EVER!" LilNixie yelled."Combo Attack! Shout! Coma!"

"Oh sh-" SnailTea got stunned and took the full impact of LilNixie's attack. He fell quickly to the ground, and on instinct the hero(or should I say, heroine) pinned him down and knocked his evil tales away.

"Or maybe not." She said, driving her armor clad knee deeper into SnailTea's stomach.

"Gosh Snail: do I have to do EVERYTHING around here?" asked a amused voice. LilNixie spun around, and saw the familiar face of MrUnoriginal, with his Blue bathrobe, red sneakers and signture tweed headband amongst the tufts of medium length jet black hair.

"Why hello, dear SISTER." MrUnoriginal said coldly.

"No way.... I-I thought you were d-dead... Dr. Kim said...." she stuttered, stepping back. "You're not real." She shot an icy glare at MrUnoriginal, who sent one back. Both were so intense that the temperature could've dropped ten degrees.

"Would you believe it?" he asked, flicking mud off his dagger.

"My brother....." LilNixie murmured softly.

-Flashback-

"Wait up!" yelled a young brown haired girl with bright green eyes.

"Catch up to me!" called the black haired boy. Both children laughed as the girl tackled him to the ground, and rolled around laughing.

"C'mon, mum's calling!" said the boy, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Okay!" said a much younger LilNixie brightly. She briskly brushed a few stray brown hairs out of her eyes as she followed her brother into the house.

"B-But why, mummy?" cried LilNixie, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, dear, you're only going to Omega Sector for a few months, and we'll visit all the time." said her mother.

"I-I don't get why I have to leave!" sobbed LilNixie. "Does it have to do w-with that thing on my arm?"

"Yes, we're only sending you there so the doctor can help us get it out. Otherwise it might be danger-" her mother broke off, only just realizing what she had done.

"Y-you mean I'm a MONSTER?" she cried.

"N-no, that's not what I meant-" her mother said.

"I-I don't want to go!" sobbed LilNixie, tears now cascading down her cheeks.

"Lily, why don't you just go, for a little while? If you don't like it, you can just come back." said her brother.

"Yes, that'd be good." her mother agreed.

"F-fine." sniffled LilNixie."For you: Keith."

The next day, LilNixie stood outside what she would be calling her new home. It wasn't too bad, but the air stank like rotten pig heads. She wrinkled he nose in disgust as she walked through the door.

"Hello dear. Can you sit up here?" asked a young lady with black spectacles. LilNixie nodded and climbed up onto the bench.

"Okay..." the woman dragged up her left sleeve and saw the glowing red crystal. She opened a fresh page out of her notebook and scribbled down numerous notes.

"WHAT?" roared Dr. Kim. "How did that happen?"

"W-we believe that it was an explosion, sir." said the researcher.

"Did anyone survive?" asked Dr. Kim, ruffling his hand through his hair.

"No sir. The mother and father's bodies are still intact, though the brother has been believed to have disintergrated." the researcher answered.

"Damn: how am I supposed to tell her..." said Dr. Kim."I guess we will have to lie."

"WHY?" shrieked LilNixie, tears cascading down her cheeks once more.

"They felt that they could no longer care for you: you will be sent to a foster family living in Ellinia." said Dr. Kim, turning his back on her."Oh, and your brother died. he drowned in an accident."

'Eep!' the drumming bunny died abruptly as the blade of the young crusader slashed down.

"Excellent: so do you wish to join?" asked Fangblade.

LilNixie nodded. "But there's one thing I want to do first: I wish to dye my hair blonde."

-end flashback-

"I never wanted to see you again, I wanted to forget the burden." LilNixie said. "I dyed my hair. I changed my name and became a well known hero." She raised her blade, examining it with an air of interest."I bought this with my life savings, saving it for the time when I finally kill the person who killed my parents, and if you stand in my way, Keith, I will kill you too."

"Fine." said MrUnoriginal."But never ever call me Keith ever again."

"Combo Attack! Shout! Coma!" LilNixie roared, slashing her Dragon Carabella through the air, blue spirals of energy spinning around her.

"Greater Demise!" yelled MrUnOriginal, and soon his blade was covered with an airy dark mass. "Savage blow!"

LilNixie dodged all of the stabs with great ease, though the dark energy managed to repel her, sending her skidding for a few metres.

"Rush!" LilNixie said softly. With the power of the spell, she sped past, knocking aside MrUnOriginal, who dropped his dagger in surprise.

"Interesting." said MrUnoriginal, stooping down to pick up his dagger."but you-" he felt a sudden pain in his back, and in confusion, he turned around. A girl wearing a red calaf stood there, deathly pale and had her wand posed in a bow action. He watched as she closed her eyes and collapsed. Then he felt another pain, but this time much bigger, and he felt it tear at his insides. He looked down, before realizing he had been shot twice. He took a quick side-glance, and saw OMGDanii swaying there, both hands on one of his peacemakers. Then there was no more as the bandit fell with a thud to the ground.

"YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" screamed StarSpazz as she threw two more illbis, and then she felt that her shadow was wearing off. Spinning in a clockwise direction, she quickly took out a summoning rock and commanded,"Shadow partner!" once more she felt the familiar warm sensation of her shadowself. "Haste! Triple throw!" her shadow mimicked exactly what she did, and six illbi's flew across the field, headed for Loopedd.

"Haste! Dark sight!" yelled Loopedd, disappearing into the darkness then reappearing again after the illbis had gone past."StarSpazz, please stop! You're my sister and I-"

"Don't call me that!" screamed StarSpazz."You killed my family, and tried to kill me!"

"Our parents died by your so-called master! You got brainwashed, as did DarkFang!" said Loopedd.

"LIES!" bellowed StarSpazz as she closed her eyes."I take the dark power given to me by my lord to open the door straight to hell! Hell avenger!" a dark shuriken formed in her hand, and she released it, aiming for Loopedd, who ducked. But as she released it, something yellow swung forward: a pendant.

Loopedd stopped cold. The pendant...

-flashback-

"Oh wow! It's so pretty!" exclaimed StarSpazz, giggling. "look Dolob! Isn't it nice?" she asked, showing the star shaped pendant to Dolob.

"Its... Nice." murmured Dolob.

"I want to show it to Loopedd!" she said.

"No need to." Loopedd said with a smile, appearing at the doorway."It's very pretty: it suits you. Hmm: why don't YOU put it on her?" he added, grinning.

"Um..... Uh..... O-ok...." Dolob said nervously, turning bright red. StarSpazz giggled before giving him the pendant. His calloused fingers handled the delicate piece very carefully as he lowered the chain around her neck and fastening it. "there." he said.

"Hey guys! The expedition's in 15 minutes! Come quickly!" called DarkFang in the distance.

"Coming!" called back Loopedd, Dolob and StarSpazz stimutaneously.

-End flashback-

"Stars of fury, tenfold!" roared StarSpazz, and illbis materialized from thin air. With another quick incantation, a toxic green mist covered the illbis, getting absorbed into the glinting metal. With a quick motion of her wrist, all of the illbis fell.

"Dark sight!" yelled Loopedd without hesitation.

"Demon Fury!" screamed StarSpazz. Almost immediately her illbis turned bright red, and she picked up two with her right hand, which had a claw equipped. She tossed them with ease, and another two joined them from the shadow behind the female nightlord. Three missed but the fourth cut through Loopedd's black shirt, piercing his skin. Loopedd clutched the wound on his shoulder when he heard it.

Please... Help....

"Huh?" Loopedd murmured quietly, shaking his head in disbelief. He couldve sworn that was StarSpazz's voice...

The darkness.... Destroy it for once..... and for all....

"What, got cold feet?" sneered StarSpazz, twirling two illbis. As she was about to throw them, her lord's voice pierced through her mind.

Retreat. Now.

"Ugh, NOW?" StarSpazz muttered before disappearing.

Loopedd breathed out a sigh of relief. Now that the battle was over, he could take a closer look at the damage that they had taken. OhKristi was now being supported by Heroine, having taken numerous attacks from her enemy. Deep gashes appeared all over her orichicalon armor. Scarlett was being supported by OMGDanii, unconcious due to mana exhaustion. Her calaf was torn in places. OMGDanii didn't suffer any physical blows, but killing a person was a different story. LilNixie didn't get any harsh blows, only small cuts here and there. Dolob seemed fine battling drakes, so he didn't suffer any harsh blows. DizzInfinite didn't get hurt, so he supported Kyramune, who had a huge slash across her back. AkiNoKiri groaned as she supported herself, clutching her broken leg. Raeken managed to stay flawless, his elemental staff clutched in his hand. Loopedd stood leaning against a tree, ripping off his right sleeve. He then tore it into strips and struggled to tie it against his injured shoulder, and soon the black material got soaked in blood. After numerous tries, he managed to tie it securely. "Guys, let's get the injured into the infirmatory." he called, walking over to support AkiNoKiri. Heroine nodded, and said,"Everyone hold onto me..."

Everyone moved slowly towards the bishop, and they all glowed a brilliant blue before disappearing.

A/N: OH GOD THAT HURT MY FINGERS. Well I hope you like it. Read and review~


	8. Chapter 8 The Last Tear

**Maplestory-The Dawn of Adventure: Chapter 8: The last tear**

**A/N: And I'm planning on stopping this fic soon, since I seriously can't write a love scene(and I can't chop it out since it's half the chapter and one of them dies in the next chapter). If you people want the summary for the rest of the story, mention it in your review. Or PM me, whichever you like. That is, if I don't get chapter nine. :D**

**Disclaimer**: UGH FINE! I don't own nexon! Happy nao?

-Fic begin :DD-

"RyuKatti and SnailTea: Status report!" said an icy voice, and with a flick of his wrist a projector screen popped up, and a dark haired boy and a orange haired boy stood side by side.

"Well, we managed to injure many, and we might have possibly fatally wounded the bowmistress Natomi." replied RyuKatti in an airy tone.

"Ah, very good, very good." said the voice, obviously pleased. "You are dismissed."

The two nodded, and the screen flickered off.

"Revvii! What are the figure reports?" asked the original evil.

"Lord Thief, we have lost many men." said a purple clad sin.

"Do not worry Revvii: only MrUnOriginal died. How though is surprising: he got distracted in personal affairs." said the sin's lord.

"I wasn't talking of h-" Revvi was cut off by a deep gruff voice in a language that few understood.

"My lord; we have lost countless men thanks to those wreched do-gooders." the dark drake growled.

"WHAT?" yelled the original evil as he slammed his fists on the sides of his throne. "how many were lost?" he asked, rubbing his temples.

"F-five thousand; sir."

"Ugh, thank you for the report. You are dismissed." he said, waving the drake off. "RJ!" he called into the distance, and a few moments later, a young man walked into the dark cave-like hall.

"Yes, my lord?" asked RJustice, bowing.

"Your orders are to pair up with Revvii and organize a final attack. At next friday, at sundown, we will attack. I will fill you in later. Alert the drakes." said the original evil. He stood up and unfurled his dark wings. "I have a few matters to attend to. You are dismissed." he said, walking out. RJ and Revvii followed, but master separated from pupil soon enough, RJ and Revvii taking the left, while the original evil took the right.

"Oh and RJ; we've changed the mess hall location," said Revvii, who was trailing behind RJustice. She tugged at his sleeve of his long robe and pointed to a wall."here." she muttered, stopping.

"Um Revvii; I am pretty sure I am staring at a-"

"Shush!" she said, placing her hand on RJ's mouth, partially unenabling him to speak. "We have a code." she said, winking. "ApoCalypse."

At the sin's words, the wall began to rumble. Eventually it formed two large doors, which swung open as Revvii stepped forward. She let go of RJ's face and walked inside. RJ followed.

"Attention!" called Revvii. When noone stopped, she took out a small blackboard and with a few quick words, her nails grew into sharp talons, with which she then dragged across the blackboard, creating a horrible grating sound. Immediately the drakes turned, moaning at the sound. Revvii smiled evilly and said,"much better. Now prepare yourselves, we are going to finish them off once and for all next Friday at sundown! I fully expect you to be at tip top condition, and be prepared for ANYTHING." Revvii said, turning her back on them. "that is all." she turned and left the room, leaving the drakes muttering behind her back.

"Let's see what you are doing, dear sister." whispered the original evil. With another flick of his wrist, a airy light sphere hovered in the air, and on it was a view of ereve. The place was almost unrecognizable, with many young knight in training scurrying about, carrying scrolls and other needed items. The five cheif knights were standing side by side, muttering incantations and joining hands. The empress herself was muttering incantations of great complexity, forming a barrier around the tiny floating island. Or, rather, Formerly tiny floating island because there were numerous knights and members of the piyo race muttering incantations and forming solid land. Neinhart, the man famous for spitting out orders while smiling, was frowning as he reread a scroll. He then asked,"Is the teleportation process starting?" to a blaze wizard nearby, who nodded. "you owe us big time Fangblade..." he muttered under his breath as he rolled the letter up and retied it with the red ribbon.

"Hmmm... This will be harder than I expected. No matter." the original evil muttered to himself. He walked outside into the cool air, and flexed his wings before taking off into the night sky.

"Owww..." Scarlett said as she sat up, rubbing her temples."Where's the others?"

"Well Natomi's in the bed beside you; she's still resting. And the others are on the balcony." LilNixie replied.

"Um, about Keith... I'm sorry." Scarlett said, glancing at the hero.

"Don't worry about it. You did what you had to do." LilNixie replied gently. "you can go outside if you want. Here." Lilnixie said, tossing Scarlett a power elixr. "that should help."

Scarlett caught the purple bottle and unstoppered it in one fluid motion, and started drinking the thick dark purple liquid. Within a few moments, she set the bottle down."Thanks. That helped ALOT." she slipped into her slime slippers and it was then when she realized that she was wearing her blue bazura. "Who changed me?" she asked.

LilNixie giggled slightly. "Don't worry." she assured her."I changed you."

"Phew. I was worried because-"

"Yeah, I know." LilNixie said, dropping to a whisper. "remember, I have it too."

Scarlett answered with a slight nod. She stood up, and walked with LilNixie outside.

"Hey guys!" said Scarlett, plopping herself into the chair next to DizzInfinite. "what's up?"

"Funny you should say that actually," Dizz said, with an ear splitting grin. "we're up."

"What do you mea- OH SWEET MOTHER OF SCANIA, WHY ARE WE ON EREVE?" Scarlett yelled.

"Fangblade." DizzInfinite replied.

"Oh," Scarlett said, taking out her elemental staff and starting to polish it,"he DOES know that I hate heights."

"It's for safety reasons, since the old location was supposed to be secret." said a voice behind them. They turned, and saw Natomi, still pale and leaning against a pole.

"How are you feeling?" asked LilNixie as she helped Natomi to a seat.

"I've been better; if that's what you mean," said Natomi, laughing softly. "the wound doesn't hurt anymore, but I won't be using a bow anytime soon." she said, raising her arm that was in a sling.

"Danni!" called a voice below them. Looking confused, OMGDanni got out of his seat and looked down. A high leveled dawn warrior stood below, waving.

"Oh hey souibeast!" Danni called back. "what brings you to ereve? I thought you would be at leafre!"

"Ah, I was, but I needed to earn a skill here; I came two days ago and finished about an hour ago. Neinheart told me that you were here, so I came over." answered Souibeast. "and I was about to ask you the same question!"

"Its for work; sorta." said OMGDanni.

"Oh, cool." souibeast said with an air of interest. "can I come up?"

"Can he?" asked OMGDanni as he spun around.

"Yeah, sure." replied Dolob.

"Oh thanks!" said OMGDanni, then swivelled around to face souibeast. "You can come up!" he called down.

"Sweet!" souibeast paused."wait... How do you get up?"

"Hehe, don't worry; I'll teleport you up." heroine said, laughing softly. She raised her elemental wand and soon a blue light enveloped souibeast. A few moments later: he disappeared and reappeared about 2-3 metres higher than he was about 5 seconds ago.

"Thanks." souibeast said after the last effects of the teleport wore off. He looked at heroine, her brilliant short blue hair, her dazzling blue eyes. He gazed at her for a while before snapping back to attention.

"You're welcome," replied heroine with a smile.

"Hey, I didn't realize you got your 3rd job advancement!" OMGDanni exclaimed suddenly. Nearly everyone jumped at the sudden volume; except for Josh, who fell out.

"Geez, Danni, stop imitating the volume of an elephant!" Josh yelled, half-angry and half-laughing.

"Ugh; I can't stand this foolishness." muttered Raeken, standing up. Without another word, he left the others, who were still laughing at Josh's misfortune.

"DAMN!" Raeken yelled, kicking the side of his desk in anger before burying his face in his hands. "I promised her I won't cry..."

-Flashback-

"STELLA!" he yelled, swinging his mystic cane around to attack."WATCH OUT! COLD BEAM!" he roared, and allowed the familiar cool rush sweep over him, before letting the beam of cold ice leave his hands.

But it was too late. She had already been hit by the blast. Raeken watched in horror as she toppled off the cliff, her amber hair whipping around everywhere. Her hazel eyes laid upon his before she whispered 'I love you' for the last time before falling to her watery grave below.

"NO!" bellowed Raeken, for the moment she left this world forever more, pure rage swelled up inside him.

"Ah, so sad, she was a lovely girl." snickered a sassy feminine voice behind him. Raeken spun around and saw his ex-girlfriend, swirling a dark orb of some sorts.

"Why?" was all he said. He clutched the handle of his staff so hard that his knuckles had turned a snow-white color.

"Because it's for the greater good, RaeRae." she replied simply before she disappeared.

"I will avenge you one day, Stella." Raeken murmured, the folds of his Dark Calas flapping gently in the wind. A slight glint of metal caught his eyes, and he teleported to it. It was a locket, the same one Stella always wore. Engraved on the smooth gold surface was Stella and his name, and 'BFF' underneath. His heart thumping harshly against his chest, he moved his thumb under the clasp, and it opened with a gentle click. A picture of two kids sat in the locket's tiny golden window, sticking their tongues out. After a few moments he realized that it was him and Stella, soon after the pact. The locket glistened as if it never lost light. On the opposite window was the inscription: 'Should you love a close one with all your heart, fight for what you believe is right.' Raeken's thoughts raced through his mind as he clenched his fist with the locket inside.

-End flashback-

A weird sensation trickled down his face. Gingerly he touched it, and as he examined it, he realized that it was a tear.

"I'm so sorry..." Raeken murmured as he made another block of nevermeltingice and transforming his fingernails into sharp talons to carve the ice. "For crying..."

A/N: and we are done! Don't kill me for the cliffhanger. Chapter 9 will come out as soon as I get time to type it up xD


	9. Chapter 9 Operations of Light and Dark

**Maplestory-The Dawn of Another Adventure**

**Chapter 9**

** A/N: BOO-YAH! THE STORY'S NOT CANCELLED :DD Read and review please.**

**Chapter 9: Operation Doomsday and LightReign**

"Any news?" asked the cold voice of none other than the Original Evil.

"No sir." replied Revvi, shaking her head.

"I guess it's time, then," said the Original Evil. "RJ!"

In a flash of crimson light, RJustice appeared, bowing quickly. "Yes, my lord?"

"Come closer, and I shall tell you about the plan," he said. "I call it, Operation Doomsday."

...

"Stella, I know you've probably been waiting for years for me to say this but..." Raeken muttered, clenching his eyes shut. "I-I think... I like Scarlett." Scraping the remains of the unused ice into his palm, he turned it back into water vapor before reforming a new block of ice. Raeken set the other scupture of Stella amongst many others, all of her. Many of the scupltures were based off a small photo album that he had hidden somewhere on the bookshelf, amongst many encyclopedias that refrenced different things.

But with another shape in mind, he resharpened his ice-claws and scraped the ice, watching the small shavings fall to the table. But after a while he had decided to continue later. It was only when he walked out of the room when he had spotted Scarlett not very far ahead, sighing as she walked away.

...

_I wonder how Raeken's doing._ Scarlett thought to herself as she brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. _Ugh, I wish they'd just SHUT UP._ Giving one last polish to her elemental staff, she stood up and muttered,"I'm going back to my room."

AkiNoKiri nodded, before releasing into a fit of laughter from Dizz, who had cracked a joke. Shaking her head, she sighed and left. Only Josh saw her go.

Gritting her teeth, Scarlett walked in the direction of the dorms. Her feet left the marble floor, instead reaching a carpeted area. A few turns later, she reached her room, but on her bed was a large brown package, around the length of her Elemental staff. Curious, she lifted the package up. It was surprisingly light, compared to the size of the box. On the brown wrapping paper was her name printed neatly in black ink. Untying the ribbon that held the wrapping paper in place, Scarlett began to gently lift the paper away. Taking off the white lid of thebox that lay underneath, she gasped as she found a Dragon Staff in prinstine condition. At the bottom of the box, she found a smaller package wrapped in glossy white paper, she unwrapped that as well and handled the golden object delicately. It was the legendary Arcana crown, known only to pass on from the ancient royal bloodline...

_Wait._ Scarlett stopped thinking for a second. _Crud, does that mean I'm a..!_ She was shocked at how she, the depressing Scarlett, could be a member of the ancient Kayalian bloodline, let alone the heiress to the kingdom... As she placed the crown down, she noticed a yellowed piece of paper.

_To Scarlett,_

_ If you are reading this, it means that the king and queen of Kayalia do not exist on Scania anymore. They ordered you to be sent to FangBlade to be taken care of so you wouldn't be in any danger. I heard of your feats as a F/P Archmage, so I ordered a Dragon Staff to be sent along with the crown. The crown was enchanted by your parents to only be worn by you and a loved one, so choose wisely._

_ I hope that we will one day meet at the crossroads of time._

_ Scrualtok_

Wordlessly Scarlett folded the piece of paper and tucked it away safely before grabbing her Elemental staff and a jacket. She sighed as she walked out of the room, leaving all her memories behind.

"Hey!" Raeken called behind her. She spun around, surprised. "R-Raeken!" she exclaimed. "What were you doing behind me?"

"I just saw you walk out of your room," he said, raising an eyebrow. "I doubt that counts as stalking."

"Since when did I call you a stalker?" She said irritably. "It's not like you were just the target of a freaking bombshell." When he didn't reply, she just shook her head and continued to walk away. "I'm going for a walk."

"Look!" Raeken abruptly said, closing his eyes. "All I wanted to ask you was whether you were alright."

Scarlett looked confused. "A-Alright?" She asked, stopping and tilting her head to one side.

"Yah." Raeken replied bluntly. "It's not like I don't care about how you feel. I ain't that insensitive." he rolled his eyes.

"N-No... It's not that," she replied bluntly, suddenly taking a interest at the swirling patterns on the carpet. "Noone's ever asked about how I felt about things, ever since I was separated from my parents and taken in by FangBlade. It was always just complete and forget. Never comment, never look back."

Raeken was shocked. Out of the few years that they had fought together, the Archmage had never revealed anything about herself. Every time he had tried to find out more about herself, she always shot them down with a snappy, sarcastic comment. "Wow... I never knew that you were stuck like that." He finally answered after a while. "I never really lived with my parents, either." His face wasn't visible.

"Oh, what happened?" she looked up.

"Arguement." Raeken stated bluntly before looking down. "Since my parents were running against the law for something that they didn't do, we had to move often. I didn't like moving everywhere, bonding with people and then leaving them behind. Well, that night I had to move again, but I refused to leave. Then... It turned nasty." For that precious second, the blonde looked somewhat guilty.

Scarlett stared for a moment at the Ice Lightning Archmage before focusing back to her own matters. "I'll be back." She hurried away down the halls, her jet black hair flying, leaving Raeken to swim in the murky waters of his past.

...

"Where's Scarlett?" LilNixie inquired abruptly. "She was with us before." Her strawberry blonde hair hung loose, swaying slightly in the breeze.

"Dunno," Krystal replied. "She might've gone back to her room." She stood up and gently tapped Josh on the shoulder. "I'm heading to the training room, okay?" she murmured quietly. "Don't bother me."

Josh nodded. "Okay. I'll let the others know if they ask where you are." Krystal nodded briskly before heading inside. Josh diverted his attention back into the already setting sun, the brilliant rays of orange streaking the pale blue sky, entwining itself with the last yellow blobs emitted from the sun. It was always beautiful. But he wondered how long it would be until that changed.

...

"Savage blow!" Her dagger whipped through the air, embedding itself into the creature's body. Screech. Thud. _Rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat._ She recited to herself, trying to keep her mind focused at the twelve cold eyes that were sprinting at her. She traced another symbol into the air with her dagger-wielding hand and shouted, "Double stab!" Feeling the familiar rush of adrenaline through her veins as mana erupted through her fingertips into her dagger. Slash, stab. Beads of perspiration formed on her forehead, and she wiped them off with the back of her hand before charging at another cold eye, aiming for the ugly creature's eye.

"Stimulation off." A calm voice sounded behind her. Krystal spun around to see FangBlade. He was no longer wearing his helmet, but instead was holding it with his spare hand. His lips was curved into a smile; something that she had never seen before from her master, partially because she had never seen him with his helmet _off_. "I think that's enough for today, Krystal."

"Of course sir!" she mumbled quickly, bowing. "Is there anything you needed?"

"I'm calling a meeting," FangBlade replied. "Be at the conference room by eight." He walked out of the stimulator room, his black chainmail fluttering at his surprisingly fast speed. Krystal immediately leapt up and tugged slightly at her gloves, revealing the rather cheap watch her best friend had bought for her for her eleventh birthday. 7:45. Fifteen minutes to clean up and head to the conference room. She ran up the stairs before stopping. Where was the conference room again...?

...

"Now, I'm sure that everyone's aware of the fact that Oblivion's growing," FangBlade started, glancing up at the numerous nods coming from around the table. "And due to the circumstances, I believe it's time to execute Operation LightReign." From that single sentence, AkiNoKiri's face darkened. FangBlade ignored this and pulled out a large scroll, which he had placed out onto the wooden table It was the blueprint to Oblivion's headquarters. "I have contacted an elite adventurer, requesting for his help. Usually he would've charged, but due to his connection with us he's waived the fee. He will be coming tommorrow, and I'll put the operation to you all in more detail then. So until that moment, here's the outline. There will be three teams" Fangblade pointed to three crosses west, south and east of the building "who will be penetrating the outer barriers. Once all barriers have been broken, they are to secure the building. One team that I will be leading will come with me to face the higher ups." He tapped the turquoise pendant hanging around his neck, which glistened. "We can communicate using these."

"Wait." Josh pointed to the north point of the building on the blueprint. "Who's covering that area?"

FangBlade smiled. "Why, a few friends of mine, of course."

**A/N: YEAH. AkiNoKiri suddenly has a mysterious brother who will help them in their mission! Who will this mysterious person be? Wait for the next update. xD Take that writer's block! -throws oneshot- HA HA! :D**

**Anyways, Moon out!**


	10. Chapter 10 The new member

**Maplestory- The Dawn of Another Adventure Chapter 10**

**By xXLusteringMoonXx**

**A/N: And I'm back, with another update! Feel free to pm me anything, whether it's constructive critism or to just chat! :D I will also be re-writing TDoAA and slowly updating, so that's just a head's up. Yes, this means that Destinies Amongst the Stars will be on hold. Bah, Nexon should really stop making new classes so quickly... I can't keep up. -.-"**

**Seven months since I've started this fanfiction, seven months since I started this paranoia. Thank you for sticking to this story, and I hope you will stay by with me to te very end. A huge thanks to all those people who have reviewed, you've made this journey by far more special, and you've also helped me to improve on my work!**

**Special thanks to GTXPerson of Basilmarket, who's agreed to be one of the minor characters from this point forward. Hope you liked it Tom! :D**

**Previous reviews:**

**APOLO: **Heh.. Thanks for the nine reviews... Although it was kinda unnecessary to review all NINE chapters. ^^ I always try to correct my spelling errors, but I type this in wordpad (I don't own Microsoft word)so I don't have spellcheck. :D

**Phantur:** Thanks for the review, and the advice! I'll keep that in mind! :D

**Chapter 10- Meeting the new member**

"Fangblade!" AkiNoKiri called after the Dark Knight. She dashed through the maple wood door before it closed with a soft click. "FangBlade, you can't possibly mean _him_." She spoke quickly with a partly panicky tone to it, her red hair hanging loosely.

"I'm sorry, Akki. But desparate times call for desparate measures." FangBlade said softly, pulling his fingers through his short brown hair. His blue eyes glanced at the brown-skinned girl that was trying very hard not to cry, and sighed. "Look, I really don't want to ask him, but I have to."

"_Why?_" She shrieked, her hair flying as she threw her arms up, her eyes flaring a shade of crimson that was very close to her hair. "_I don't want to see him again. Ever._" She hissed. "_If you still get him here, I'm leaving._" She turned away. "Choose whatever you want. But think of the consequences." She left the room, her red and yellow striped scarf trailing behind her.

...

"Hey, where's Akki?" Krystal murmured quickly at LilNixie while they were walking towards the dorms. She wiped sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. "Ugh, I gotta go take a shower soon, I reek!" the two laughed softly at her remark.

"Dunno, she was pretty ticked off after the meeting." LilNixie replied, sighing as her bun fell loose once again, causing her blonde hair to fly everywhere. "I'll meet you down at Ellinia later? I want to show you a place to train, it's pretty good experience for you."

"Okay, I'll ask Josh if he wants to tag along." Krystal said brightly before heading down towards the showers. LilNixie smiled softly before setting her attention onto her hair. The culprit in question sat neatly just below her hip, and looked somewhat innocent. But LilNixie knew better. The strawberry blonde hair was as angelic as DarkFang. She bundled it into her free hand, and hastily pulled up a low bun. She looked sideways into the mirror, and glanced at her bun.

_Hm._ LilNixie poked her hair, smiling with satisfaction as the bun shook, but held. She was about to go grab her sword when her sharp dark green eyes caught the familiar crimson red hair of her bestie AkiNoKiri. She was looking rather irritated, and in her hand was her favorite knuckle. She also had her backpack on. _That's strange._ LilNixie thought to herself._ Akki never uses her favorite knuckle; she says that it's too precious. She would only use it if she has no other knuckle, but she would always have one unless if she broke them all... But that's not possible._ LilNixie stopped. _Crap, is she leaving...?_

Heroine popped up abruptly beside her, causing LilNixie break her train of thought, in turn making her jump in surprise. "Woah, chill!" Heroine said, holding her hands up. "Just saying hi." Her short brightly blue hair moved in time with her small steps as the two girls started to walk down the hall. "I'm heading to the library, do you want to come?"

LilNixie nodded silently as the two reached the library. LilNixie held the door open, gesturing Heroine in. "You first." she smiled somewhat sadly. "Can we talk inside? I'm worried about AkiNoKiri..."

"Thanks." Heroine murmured quietly. "And don't think you're the only one. We're all worried about her." she walked in and LilNixie silently followed.

...

The figure walked along the smooth pathway, breathing in the crisp cool air of Ereve. It had been an odd five years since he had been here, and still thinking about it was unsettling. His cloak fluttered slightly in the cool breeze that pulled Ereve along its course around the Maple world. His pale skin glowed almost heavenly in the sunlight, which also was reflecting off the thin rose that he held with his free hand. A long fingered hand that was partially covered by his Dawn Raven's claw gently clasped the bronze handle of the door-knocker* and yanked down, making a smooth, deep knock as metal came into contact with wood. A few moments later the door opened, and FangBlade stood there, his blue eyes sparkling as he grinned and shook the visitor's hand. "Come in, come in!" he said quickly, ushering him in. As the two walked into the living room, he thought he caught a small glimpse of a red-head peeking out from behind a wall, but within a split second the head was gone.

"When are we executing Operation LightReign?" he asked quietly, sitting down on one of the leather sofas as FangBlade sat on the other. His gloved hand fingered a crystal illbi. "I don't have forever, you know."

"Yes, I know," FangBlade muttered, looking down. "We need to execute it tommorrow, at sundown."

...

Revvi walked slowly along the darker paths of Kerning City. She loved this place; it was her first and true home. The dark streets and alleys were her sacred haven, the always blazing sunset powered her hope and willpower to survive. Truth was, she never really wanted to be an Oblivion member. Hell, she didn't even want to be in this mess. He dragged her into this. It was His fault. She continued to walk along, ignoring the strange glances she recieved from her silver hair. Dammit, it was _silver_, not _white_. There's a difference.

She sighed before jumping up onto a window ledge and climbing up to the rooftops._ Almost there_. She thought, leaping over another tile. The air was slightly cleaner here, but it was still rather nauseous. The familiar splashes of golden sunlight met her crimson eyes, and she sighed, wondering when this fight will ever end. Because no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't be the same Revvi as she was two years ago, before it all happened.

_(Flashback)_

_ "C'mon Revvi! You can make it!" his voice was cheery and happy. The fourteen year old boy wore a broad smile as he teased his sister. "Slowpoke!" he laughed as she caught up with him, panting. She pouted before smiling and laughing along with her brother._

_ "Shut up Yun Yun, it's harder when I'm lugging all of your stuff here!" she said, throwing her brother's pack to the ground. Said pack had numerous items sticking out of it, uncluding the handle of what she recognised to be a Blue Screamer and the tip of a FairFrozen. The bag itself looked like it was about to burst at its seams._

_ He laughed and sat down with her as she leaned against the trunk of one of the trees in Ellinia. "Nice day, huh?" he said quietly, smiling softly as he glanced out at the young children laughing merrily and jumping off the tall trees, only to fall onto a magical barrier that had been cast by Grendel the Really Old to prevent any harsh injuries that passing by warriors that didn't have much dexterity to be able to walk through Ellinia without breaking a leg or arm. Light spilled from the high treetops, filtering through the green leaves and lighting up spots of the leaf-ridden ground. The air was fresh; not a single puff of smoke in the air, compared to the Kerning City she knew and loved. She shifted slightly, her Maple Skanda that a friend had given her for her birthday almost sliding off._

_ "Yeah." She murmured back, her head leaning against her brother's bare shoulder. "But it's kinda cold... What are you doing, wearing a Varuna here?"_

_ "Eh, it's not that cold. You get used to it in time." He smiled at his shivering little sister before wrapping his blue cape around her. She looked up in surprise, her purple eyes glinting in the warm sunlight._

_ "T-thanks," she smiled as she cuddled closer, closing her eyes. "Thank you... For being my brother..." she murmured softly as she slowly dozed off. She could still feel his warm breath on her neck; she could still feel his quiet voice murmuring that he was too..._

_ Boom._

_ The pair awoke from the sudden explosion nearby. There were numerous fairies flying everywhere, shrieking in high pitched voices a language that neither of them could understand. Revvi stood up alongside her brother, who had tied his cape back on and looked around, his green eyes alert. He had picked up his Blue Marine, and was ready to cast at a moment's notice. She clutched a steely tightly, her eyes darting side to side nervously. He had picked up and strapped on his pack. "Stay here, I'll go see if anyone's around." He instructed. She nodded furiously, and he thought for a moment before taking off what she realised was his favorite ring, its sapphire gem sparkling around its silver and gold body. "Here, just if I don't come back. Promise me to stay safe."_

_ "I promise." Her voice was tiny, so fragile. She closed her eyes in an effort not to cry._ Not in front of Yun Yun, or else he'll be teasing me forever._ She said firmly to herself. She opened her eyes again and he was gone, like a phantom. Revvi gazed at the spot he was standing a few moments ago, before another explosion caught her attention. She turned to the source of the sound. Someone was flung back from the force of the explosion, but to her relief a fairy dashed by and caught them._

_ Something, or rather, someone grabbed her wrist. On instinct she twisted out of the person's grip and flung two steelies into them. But the person wasn't finished yet. The figure simply took out the steelies from his arm, ignoring the fact that shockingly scarlet blood was dripping down his arm. His face wasn't visible in the haze of the explosions that were now occuring every few minutes. Revvi decided to make a run for it. But before she could, the figure had disappeared and reappeared behind her, grabbing Revvi by the waist. "LET GO OF ME!" she screamed loudly, desparately trying to break his iron grip. His gloved hand covered her mouth and nose, and eventually her struggling slowed down to the point of nothing._

_.oo._

_ She awoke to a realm of black. She couldn't feel her hands or feet, so she figured that they had started to lose circulation. She was on the ground, her arms tied behind her. A sharp, piercing voice behind her spoke, every sylablle sending shivers up her spine. "She's awake, boss."_

_ "Excellent," Another voice spoke. Only that it was so deep and strange, she swore it was a balrog or something. The voice seemed to have been strangled out of it, yet it was cool and calm._

_ "W-what do you want with me...?" Revvi found her voice small, a lump forming in her throat._

_ "Simple," The voice replied. "You are to join us." A searing pain racked her small body as she cried out in pain. Something had hit her arms, something sharp and hot. And it hurt like hell. She nodded as she felt beads of moisture fall down her face. "Good." That was the last word that reached her ears before it spoke something undecipherable._

_(End Flashback)_

Her eyes watered slightly at the faint memory of her brother. Although her memory had been wiped as a part of joining Oblivion, but the memory of her brother could not be tarnished. She would never forget him, especially after all that he had done for her.

She only hoped that he still walked this land, in search of her.

...

_No matter how one's outward personality is, their hearts are always pure._

*Sorry, don't know what it's called xD

**A/N: Alrighty, I'm done for this chapter! Hope you liked it, and be sure to drop a review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 A confession

**And so comes the end of this tale.**

**A confession.**

**Blinded by the Moonlight**

Stick by this. I hope you won't mind.

Well, what can I say? I've created this monstrosity of a narrative; but then again, as much as I'd want to never see it again, I have to. This was my very first fanfiction, and the very first story I had written for an audience. Of course it sucked. Of course it gained little recognition.

I had been inspired by authors of this site, I came along the ride just as many slowed down their writing speeds.

Even so, I had to join them. So I signed up.

I created this thing, at tutor. Bored as hell, as usual.

As it increased reviews, I slowly lost interest. But I kept on pumping out chapters, trying to trick myself into believing that it was for the readers. Then, a few months ago, it struck me. I wasn't updating because I wanted to. I was updating, trying to satisfy the hunger for reviews. Which now I realize makes absolutely no sense.

I started 'revamping' it when I noticed that the whole story was inconsistent. But then, I didn't like it at all. I just made it worse.

Anyhow, I'm rewriting this horrid thing, from top to bottom. Renaming it Divinity. Keep an eye out for it.

New people, same personalities. Hopefully, in a years time, it'll be great. Not amongst the epics of Kal Ancalas or Absol Master, but yeah. Somewhere along the way.

I officially state this fanfiction, discontinued.

**~Moon**


End file.
